Voice
by YaOiPrInCeSs16
Summary: KH and FFXIII crossover. Mainly Yaoi. Riku x Sora and other couples. Summary is inside!
1. Prologue

So, this is my second Kingdom Hearts yaoi story fic. I hope this will satisfy everyone's reading pleasure so be nice. I may have been writing for a long time, but I still have to experience some more. My other story '**Because of You'** is on pause, but you guys can still check it out. To understand this story more, read **'The Pianist Angel'**, which is a one shot. Reviews are welcome as well. =]

Summary: All those times I saw you, alone by yourself, I've wanted to show myself and give all of me to you. I was afraid of what would happen or afraid that I would be denied because I wasn't good enough for you. But just seeing you is like the star to my night, the sun to my darkness. I feel like you're the missing piece that I've been looking for all these years. So maybe, I can help finish the song that you've been dying to complete. Maybe, I will be your voice.

_**-**_**Sora**

Warning: There will be yaoi. It will be more fluff in the early chapters but it will become more intense, so if you don't like, push the back button. Point of views will change.

**Pairings: **Riku x Sora (main), Axel x Roxas, Leon x Cloud

**Keys: **_Thoughts, __**Flashback, **_**Dreams, **blah

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Voice**

~Prologue~

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Sora p.O.v. **

"Come on Sora, you can't say your not excited for our first day of school."

"I guess. Its not like we're seniors, Roxas. We're only juniors it's that that important."

"But it is important! Why do you think Axel spent the whole day yesterday at the mall?"

"He's a senior this year. He has every right to do all that. Plus, it's AXEL. He would do something like that."

Apparently, this was Axel's last year in Destiny High, which sucks because Roxas and I are juniors and will never hear the end of it. We're both twin brothers, but they only difference is our personalities and the hair.

People would even say that we're good and evil. I don't know why, but I think it's a dumbass idea.

Our mother died when she gave birth to us and so our older cousin, Cloud, had to take us in. I still remember when we were 13 years old, and Cloud told us about her. Roxas cried every night since then but he later pressed on. I cried as well, but I had to stay strong for him, for us.

After we entered the gigantic school, I went to my locker to get my stuff with Roxas leaning against a locker beside me when a certain redhead came over.

"Sky! Roxy! What's up my twins?" Axel said with a huge grin, slinging an arm over my shoulders in a brotherly way.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the redhead, "Honestly Axel, must you call me Roxy?"

"Why not? It suits you," I said with a teasing smile, getting a murderous look from Roxas and a victorious grin from Axel.

"Hear that, Roxy! Even your brother agrees with me!" Axel says before locking Roxas in a headlock, ruffling his poor blond spiked hair with his fist.

"Axel, cut it out! Let go!"

I smiled at the two as they messed around and Axel continued to laugh at his success. They definitely were made for each other, even though they didn't know it. After slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I quietly walked away from the scene, knowing Roxas would get mad but it was hilarious, as I turned a corner only to collide against someone.

Gaining my balance, I laughed nervously to myself, not daring to look at the person yet.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." I said to the person as I looked away, but when I didn't receive a response, I gazed over at the person and I was literally transfixed.

A silver-haired guy about a year older than me, bent down to pick up the last of his books before he stood up fully and locked eyes with mine.

_Oh…My…God._

His aquamarine eyes were just, mesmerizing, like the sky when the sun shined brightly.

For a split second, they stared at me before he looked away. I had to admit, the guy looked extremely good-no scratch that-make that HOT!

A straight elegant nose and thin, soft looking lips that was in a thin line. I wonder what he would look like if he smiled? Gorgeous? Breathtaking?

_Of course, he is breathtaking without doing a single thing._

He wore navy blue jeans that fit hit perfectly, and two layers of short sleeves shirt (one seemed yellow underneath and a baby blue one overtop), showing his fine muscles.

I blushed brightly, looking at the ground and scratching the back of my head, trying to strike up a conversation with the handsome guy in front of me.

"Um…what's your-"

"Sora!"

Jumping in surprise, I turned to see Roxas walking towards me with an angry look on his face and Axel following close behind with that big grin of his. I looked between the two, trying to see what was wrong but nothing seemed to be weird.

"You left me with this crazy, fire lover!" Roxas said to me, his blue eyes shown disappoint and plead, as if he wanted me to make Axel go away.

I chuckled, "Roxas, Axel's not doing anything wrong. He is crazy, but that's why we love him."

Axel smirked at me with pleasing green eyes, "You got that right!"

I smiled at the response when I heard footsteps coming past me and I realized that it was the silver-haired beauty that I bumped into. As he passed me, our shoulders brushed slightly, an electrical contact passed between us and I caught the glance that was sent to me.

Surprisingly, Axel blinked at the handsome guy and smirked. "Riku! You've finally decided to move down here!" He greeted, pulling the handsome guy, now known as Riku, into a tight manly hug.

Roxas went to stand beside me and watched the scene with interest. I was as shocked as he was, but I couldn't help but feel jealousy hit my heart.

Riku didn't do or say anything in return when Axel pulled away, his hands on Riku's shoulders still in place. Then, he turned Riku towards us, slinging a shoulder over his shoulders as Axel grinned at us.

"Roxas, Sora, this is Riku. We've been pretty good friends for a while. Riku, these are the twins. The brunette is Sora and the cute blonde to the right is Roxy." Axel smirked evilly at the last comment, making my brother blush incredibly red and look away.

"Pervert."

"I heard that!"

As they sent comments back to each other, I shyly looked up at Riku, who seemed to me looking at the wall with some type of interest. I can't help but say, that he's so beautiful. That long, silver hair and striking aquamarine eyes that matched his pale skin.

This guy looked like a God!

Somehow during my stare, Riku caught my gaze and that's when I snapped out of my thoughts and blushed deeply before looking away myself. However, I did see a smirk on his face.

My God that smirk was even sexier on him.

_I'm going to pray to every God above that I don't jump this guy._

Then, the bell started to ring, which meant that homeroom had just started and I cursed under my breath. I wasn't the only one who was angry.

"God damnit Axel! You made us late!" Roxas quickly looked at the clock before he starts jogging off towards the homeroom that we're in.

Axel pouted playfully while pointing a finger at us. "Hey, I'm a senior thank you very much! You better hurry before they start sending the S.W.A.T team after ya!"

I sighed softly before sending Axel a smile. "See ya later, Axel." I tell the redhead kindly and then looked at Riku real quick before I ran after my brother.

For some reason, even when if I just met Riku, I couldn't stop thinking about him once I left.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Roxas p.O.v. **

_Stupid Axel for making me late for class this morning! Now I have fucking detention! Can this day get any worse?  
_

While I walked to Art, I spotted Riku leaning against the wall outside a classroom. It looked like it was the music room and I watched as the students ran out of the room. Once they were gone, Riku calmly walked inside, his hands in his jean pockets and the door closed.

I blinked in confusion at the sudden scene I encountered and I intended on talking to Sora about it, since I sensed that he was starting to crush on him.

Finally at Art, I walked into the classroom and towards the back of the room where my table was, putting my backpack on the table before sitting down on the stool. As I took out my binder and pencil, I noticed Namine coming over and taking a seat at the side of the square table.

"Hello Roxas." Namine greeted with a gentle smile, her blue eyes calm and joyful.

I sent her a smile of my own before pulling my black overhead sweater on. Namine took out her drawing pad and colored pencils, taking her small sweater off to reveal a white halter-top that matched her blue skinny jeans.

"Hey Namine. I'm sorry I didn't call you last night, I was…busy with a certain red-head." I told her with a forgiving smile and Namine giggled at this.

"Axel can be pretty crazy. I'm sure whatever you and him did is none of my business. Unless, it deals with a bed-"

"Namine!" I said to her in shock, heat crept onto my cheeks, which meant that I was blushing extremely red.

Namine blinked innocently. "What?"

"I don't like Axel in that way. He's not even my type." I reply with a serious look on my face but Namine raised an elegant eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure about that?" I sighed softly at her question and nodded.

"Yes, Namine, I'm positive. Besides, I'm Bi. I can go both ways."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Just because you can go both ways, doesn't mean the stick isn't as good as the drum."

Blushing even more, I glared at Namine half-heartedly. "Thanks, that was very helpful." I say sarcastically while getting a punch in the shoulder as we laughed together.

The bell then rung, indicating that class has officially started and I noted that a couple of students came in class when I saw one that I haven't seen before. Namine seemed to notice too because this person so happened to be a handsome guy around my age, sitting a couple of tables away from our own.

"Is that a new guy? He looks like one." Namine asked with her eyes glued on the guy before I too decided to examine him.

From the angle I was in, the guy was extremely beautiful. Yes, I mean beautiful! Long, silky straight, light purple hair that was pulled in a low ponytail, letting tow long bangs hang from the sides of his soft, boyish face where a small elegant nose and full lips were placed. Dark purples eyes moved from his watch and then right at me.

I almost started to panic as I jumped in surprise, but I was shocked when the purple-haired hottie smiled kindly at me, showing me pearly whites along with a flirty wink. Blushing gently, I slowly turned around in my stool to stare at Namine with shocked blue eyes.

"Did he just- did he really-"

"Yep! And he's such a hottie! I'd have to say he could be bottom or top! I'd take both!"

"Did someone corrupt your mind?"

"Yuffie did actually. We were reading yaoi mangas last night. Best night ever!" Namine replied with a dreamy look in her eyes and a bright smile.

I shook my head at her fan girl side but I could only smile at her. "Either way, that guy must be a senior at least. I can't imagine him being in any lower level."

"How about we talk to him during lunch? I'm sure you guys can get reacquainted since Axel's not your type and all." Namine commented, looking at her nails.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at her with suspicion. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you said you don't like Axel in any sexual or attractive way, right?"

"Yeah?"

"If that's the case, then why won't you agree with my plan on talking to the new guy? We should give him a nickname!"

I groaned in disapproval, "Please don't Namine."

"We shall call him the Blueberry!"

I snorted at the nickname. "Isn't that a bit insulting?"

Namine thought for a moment, pouting at the fact that I didn't agree but shrugged. "Doesn't matter, your going to talk to him anyways. This should make this year all the more interesting."

I didn't say anything, but I did glance over at the hottie, who seemed to be focused on a drawing he was doing. Thing is, I suddenly thought about Axel. What would he say? How would he react if he saw me talking to him?

I blinked at the sudden thoughts about Axel's feelings.

_Who cares how Axel reacts! I'm going to talk to that guy rather I have to punch a guy or not._

**To Be Continued**

Reviews are indeed welcome! Did I do good, bad? Suggestions are also welcome, so share me some ideas. I hope this is going good so far. Of course, I got to put Roxas and Axel in there! Which makes this all the more fun! I need at least five reviews to continue! So come on, press the button below and show some love for Sora and Riku! :]


	2. Chapter 1

Wow! I'm extremely happy that you guys like this so far! Sorry for the long update, I've been pretty busy and I only have one more week left of summer until school starts. It stinks, but hey it's my senior year! WOOT! : D don't worry though, there's more oblivious moments, hilarious moments and hopefully, some that will make you go AWW. Thank you for the reviews and ads as well, they are extremely grateful! Here is chapter 1!

**Summary**: All those times I saw you, alone by yourself, I've wanted to show myself and give all of me to you. I was afraid of what would happen or afraid that I would be denied because I wasn't good enough for you. But just seeing you is like the star to my night, the sun to my darkness. I feel like you're the missing piece that I've been looking for all these years. So maybe, I can help finish the song that you've been dying to complete. Maybe, I will be your voice.

_**-**_**Sora**

**Warning**: It's a yaoi. Water hoses will put out all flames that are aimed at this story. Also, some humor I tried to put in here.

**Pairings: **Riku x Sora (main), Axel x Roxas, Leon x Cloud

**Keys: **_Thoughts,_ blah

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Voice**

~Chapter 1~

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Sora p.O.v.**

When the bell rang for school to end, everyone literally cheered in happiness and rushed out of the school. I don't know why they were so cheerful, I mean, when you've been in school for nearly three years, you get use to it.

_Maybe that's just me._

Exiting English class Honors, (yes I'm smart!) I walked down the hallway to see Kairi and Namine chat to each other as if they were in whispers. They were leaning against the wall, peeking over and giggling and what ever they were looking out.

I finally went over to them, standing behind the two girls as I watched with an arched eyebrow.

"Is there something amusing?" I asked in a normal voice, but my mouth was literally covered by both Kairi and Namine's own hand.

Kairi glared at me, "Do you want us to get caught?"

Namine nodded in agreement with Kairi before they pulled their hands away from my mouth, letting me peek over the wall to see Roxas with some guy-

_Wait a minute._

My brother is actually talking to a hot guy, and he's blushing!

Jaw literally dropped, I turned to look at Namine, "You talk to Roxas more than I do, so who's that guy?" I asked in a whisper this time.

Somehow this brought a huge grin to her face, and her blue eyes shinned with delight. "His name is Lucas." She whispered in return before turning

I closed my mouth, giving Namine a weird look. "Lucas? What kind of name is that?"

Kairi came in defense, "A **hot** name, thank you very much."

A roll of my eyes made me gaze back at Roxas and this guy Lucas, watching as they laughed at something that was mentioned until Lucas looked at the clock. He said something to Roxas, making him blush a tint of pink. Suddenly, out of some type of gentlemanly manner, Lucas grabs Roxas's hand and kisses it.

"Holy mother of-"

"Watch it."

"-Fruitcake." I quickly replaced, hearing Kairi and Namine giggle like they just saw a sex scene.

_I wouldn't be surprised if they did watch two guys having sex._

Once Lucas walked off and disappeared completely, Namine squealed like a fan girl and rushed over to Roxas, who gaped at her with wide blue eyes. She grinned teasingly, hugging him tightly before hooking her arm around his.

"Looks like Roxas has a boy toy now." Namine stated, a twinkle of glee in her eyes.

My brother blushed slightly, giving Namine a glare." I do not! How long have you been hiding? Listening?"

Kairi decided to make herself known, walking over to the pair as I followed close behind her,

"We didn't have to listen, we just watched. Trust me, actions speak louder than words and Lucas kissing your hand tells me something."

Roxas looked at Kairi for a minute, sighing heavily at the thought of being discovered until he turned to me, but I held my hands up.

"Hey, I just so happened to see these two ease dropping and I saw you, so I have every right to be know." I said in my defense, smiling innocently at Roxas, who only snorted.

"Traitor," Roxas muttered to himself but Namine pinched his cheek playfully.

"The way you were blushing when he talked to you was so cute! We have to tell Axel!"

"NO!" Roxas retorted, panic shown across his face, the three of us looking at him in surprise.

I blinked at my twin's outbreak, looking at him with worry. "Why not?" I asked, clearly wanting to know why Axel shouldn't be informed about Roxas's new love interest.

"He will find out soon enough. Think about it. Axel is good with finding out things before it spreads like wildfire. I'm sure he'll be coming over soon and shouting out about it." Roxas said, but I knew it was a lie; by the way he looked at the clock almost impatiently and how he just shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

_Roxas…am I the only one who knows the real reason to all this?_

Soon as the silence came, Namine gasping in realization before grabbing Kairi's arm tightly broke it. "Kairi, we were supposed to leave for Cloud's place right after the bell ran remember! He was going to give us a back stage pass for BoA's concert!"

Never have I seen Kairi's eyes widen with such panic because before me and Roxas knew it, they started grabbing each other's hands in panic and rushed to get their stuff. They came back over to us and looked at Roxas and I.

"We have to go, but we are still meeting at the meeting hall, right?"

Roxas chuckled lightly at Kairi's question and nodded. "Duh. You know we go their everyday. Just go before Cloud kills you both."

Both girls nodded, saying their goodbyes and waved before literally running down the hallway, turning a corner sharply. A few minutes after they left, we started to walk down as well. I almost fell down the stairs because Roxas attempted to trip me, but I gained some balance and threatened him.

While we walked down the hall, I passed by the music room to hear someone playing the piano. It made me stop walking and turn to look back at the cracked door. Roxas sensed me not following and turned to see me standing there.

"Sora, you coming?"

Music was playing faintly, as if the person didn't want anyone to know they were there. So I turned to face Roxas. "I'll catch up. I'm going to check on something real quick."

Roxas gave me a curious look but shrugged it off lazily. "All right, but hurry up." He tells me before turning back and walked down the hall and turned another corner.

Really, I don't know why I told Roxas I was going to do something. Maybe it was because it was curiosity, or maybe it was because I wanted to be alone? I'm not exactly sure, but as I walked closer to the music room door, I could hear the piano being played more clearly, softer then I originally heard it.

When I looked through the cracked door, I was shocked of who was playing.

_Riku._

Riku seemed so relaxed a he played a slow song on the black piano. Aquamarine eyes glazed with calm and security, like he was lost in another world. I was entranced by the way he was playing, that I leaned against the door and literally fell face forward on the floor; making it known that I was snooping around.

_Just freaking great._

Slowly I stood up, rubbing my forehead to realize that it hurt like hell. No bruises, that's good. I did notice that Riku was staring at me with surprise and amusement. Blushing, I cleared my throat and straightened my clothes and strapped my backpack on securely.

"Um…I'm sorry, I just heard something and um…yeah, so I'll just go now." I tell the silver-haired hottie sitting at the piano and as I turned to walk out, an ugly note was hit, making me turn around.

I saw that Riku was handing me a note, looking up at me with intensely. Not wanting to be rude, I went over and reached to take the note when our fingers brushed slightly, making the two of us jump at the electrical shock that was shared. Blushing, I stepped away slowly, smiling shyly at Riku as I was in the direction of the door.

"T-thanks," I say to my secret crush as he looked at me for a second before he resumed playing the piano.

When I knew he was distracted enough, I hurriedly ran out of the room and down the hall, in the direction of the exits where Roxas was waiting for me.

_What's wrong with me? Why is my heart beating twice as fast and butterflies are in my stomach? This feeling…_

Roxas turned around to see me after I walked through the school exit; he crossed his arms and gave me a look when I got closer to him. "What took you so long?"

I shook my head, giving him an apologetic smile, " Bumped into a teacher." I lied smoothly.

The lie seemed to work cause Roxas nodded before shoving his hands in his pockets and started walking down the steps. "Let's go then." He says without looking back as I followed close behind him while we walked back to our house.

_Riku…there's something about him that just makes me want to get closer. Kind of like chocolate, once you see it, you have to have it. He doesn't talk much though. Maybe if I become closer to him, as friends, then maybe he'll talk to me. Then hopefully, we can become something more…_

I looked down at the note that Riku gave me and couldn't help but wonder what it said, but instead I tucked in back in my jean pocket.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Axel p.O.v.**

I walked down the neighborhood humming 'Let Me Be Myself' by 3 Doors Down on my Ipod Nano, glad that school was over when I just so happened to come up to Leon's house. Have to say it was a nice ass house. Two story's high, two layered kind of roof that was gray and the house itself was painted gray as well.

_If I didn't know any better, I think Leon was secretly wealthy. Though if he was, why isn't Cloud staying with him?_

Suddenly thinking of something evil, I grinned and jogged through Leon's yard and to his white front door. I knocked four times in a row before I waited for an answer. Then, the door opened, which revealed a shirtless Leon with a white towel around his neck and black shorts. His shoulder length brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his face was slightly covered in sweat.

"What are you doing here Axel?" I swear, sometimes that deep, calm voice of his will get him killed I kid you not.

I smirked as I tried to walk past the brunette but he only blocked my way. "Ah, come on! Can't a brother come and spread some love?"

"Yea but certainly not to me, now get out." Leon replied, a bored expression on his face as he wiped the side of his neck with his towel.

"Mhm, and if you keep standing at this doorway exposed to the outside world like this, you'll be molested by 50 girls. Trust me, it happened once to this one guy," I shook my head in the memory, "poor, poor Larry."

"There is no one I know by that name and I'm just going to shut the door now." Leon stated, grabbing the door and about to close it in my face, but my foot caught it and I swiftly came into the house.

"Ya know, I was wondering why you haven't even invited Cloud to live here with you. I mean, Sora and Roxas are seventeen now and they can live on their own. Its not like they want to live be chaperoned." I told the brunette while I grabbed a small frame that sat on the coffee table in the living room, a picture of Leon, Cloud, and a younger Sora and Roxas at the beach.

Leon snatched the picture from my grasp before placing it back on the table. I blinked at him and pouted. "Ha, do you have to be so rough with me?"

"On my terms, no and the reason I haven't invited Cloud to move in, is because I'm not sure if he even wants to. Now lay off."

I laughed at the sarcasm. "You should work at a night club and tell jokes. I would laugh my ass off."

Though I couldn't see Leon's face, I knew he was rolling his eyes as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "I bet you would."

Following his footsteps, I sat on the kitchen counter and watched Leon take a bottle of water out before closing the fridge and turned to look at me. I looked at the ground for a moment, wondering if I should ask the brunette what was on my mind.

"As much as I want you out, what's wrong?" Leon asked me, leaning back against the fridge while taking a sip of his water, watching me with intrigued gray eyes.

I smiled nervously, running a hand through my red hair before meeting my friend's gaze. "Do you think Roxas would go out with me if I asked him?"

Silence.

More silence.

More, dead silence.

_God I'm not getting anywhere._

I let out a disappointed sigh and looked away, "Ok, I take that this long, and uncomfortable silence as a no."

"If you keep treating Roxas like he's some type of practice toy to use your flirtiest tactics with, then no." Leon suggested with a serious look, crossing his muscular arms across his chest.

Taken a bit shocked by Leon's answer, I broke into a big grin and looked at him with devious green eyes. "So, I take that you know that because you've done it with Cloud, right?"

Leon glared at me before taking a long gulp of water. I chuckled at this, the grin still on my face even after he was done. "No, it's just the wrong way to get people to like you. If you want someone to like you, treat them with respect, compliment them on what they do or say, but not in a sarcastic way."

I groaned in disappointment, "But Leeeooon, my whole world revolves around sarcasm."

"Then break it." He simply answered, grabbing a white beater that was on the table and put it on.

_I can't break my habit…can I? _"Ok! How about this? You be Roxas and I try out your little advice?"

We stared at each other for a moment before Leon broke it. "Hell no."

"Why not? I have to practice or else I'll mess up!" I waved my arms around frantically, almost begging for Leon to go with my plan.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at my sudden desperation for this. "You really like him don't you?"

I rolled my eyes at this, "Duh! I mean at first, I thought it was just friendship, ya kno? And then the next thing I knew, I'm attracted to him! Who wouldn't fall for that tousled blond hair-"

"Axel." Leon said but I ignored him, only in my own dream world with a huge dreamy grin on my face.

"-And those big, blue eyes and tan skin-"

"Axel, stop-"

"-And that delicious body that I just want to"

"AXEL ENOUGH!"

I shook my head for a minute and looked over at Leon, who was staring at me with slight shock and suspicion but I smiled nervously, a blush on my cheeks. "Sorry, I got carried away. Though it is true."

Watching Leon walk over to the cabinet and take some canned goods down, I waited for his answer. "He is Cloud's cousin and I won't even think about him in such a way."

"That's because you wanna bang Cloud." I commented sharply.

Another pause made Leon's eyes widen and a tint of pink appear on his cheeks. I witnessed this and smiled so big that it could fall off.

Pointing at the tall brunette, I laughed. "It's true! You agree! You want Cloud to scream your NAME!"

"THAT'S IT!" Leon put his water bottle down and started walking towards me before I started running out of the house.

That my friends, is what happens when you put Leon and me together in a room. Priceless.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Roxas p.O.v.**

Every time Sora and I come home after school, Cloud is leaving us with crap to do. When we came home, Sora noticed a note that Cloud left us and sadly, we had chores to do. Of course, Clouds neat yet sometimes-sloppy handwriting always helped.

_**Roxas, **_

_**I need you and Sora to do some stuff for me before I get home. I know you hate it but…get over it. Your seventeen years old and you two need to do this when you live on your own. Roxas, I want you to clean the kitchen, sweep the floor, clean your room and make sure all the dishes are clean. As for Sora, have him do the laundry and get dinner started. Instructions are on the fridge and if Axel comes over…tell him to go away. You remember the last time he came and found that beer bottle…wasn't so great. So yeah get going! Love you both.**_

_**- Cloud**_

I sighed in frustration because of the work I had to do and crumbled the note up. "One day I'm going to die by these chores. And why do you get all the easy ones?" I turned to my spiked-hair brother, who looked at me innocently and shrugs.

"Beats me." Sora replies, picking up some shirts that lay on the living room couch and placed them in a white basket.

Going to the kitchen, I filled the sinks up with water and started washing the dished. Sora skipped towards me and turned the radio on to our favorite channel and a certain song played. While Sora was bobbing his head to the beat, I rolled my eyes.

"Michael Jackson, Sora?"

"Are you kidding Roxas? He's inspirational, an icon and a legend! I don't care what people say about him, he fucking rocks!"

While we continued to argue about Michael Jackson, we managed to finish our chores in less then two hours. Sora put dinner in the oven and I let out an exhausted sigh as I crashed on the black, lazy boy couch. I heard footsteps walk to the living room and I cracked an eye open to see Sora sitting on the floor in front of me.

"You know we have to go to the meeting hall, right?" Sora reminded

"Shit, I forgot. What time?"

Sora looked at the wall in thought for a moment. "I believe Kairi said around ten when everyone's asleep."

I nodded and gazed up at the T.V. that showed the T.O. Show. " What if both our guys are there?"

My twin blinked confusingly, turning his body around to look at me, "No idea who you're talking about."

_Of course. _"You know, Riku and Lucas."

Sora blushed lightly at the mention of Riku and shyly looked at the floor, "Well, if Riku was there, I think that would be pretty cool. He is new after all, and it's nice to make new friends."

Smirking, I looked my brother dead in the eye. "Sora, all you want to do is ravish that boy."

The blush that was on Sora's cheeks deepened, his blue eyes glaring at me. "That's not true, Roxas! Then again, you shouldn't be talking cause I know you want to tap Lucas!"

Now that made me blush, as I looked away with a straight face. "So not true. Besides, he's a gentlemen and I know he doesn't want to just jump into sex."

Silence fell between us while Sora turned back to face the T.V. " Isn't it funny how majority of our conversations are based around sex?"

"Blame Axel." I sat straight up on the couch, my left leg still on it and my right hanging down on the side.

"Why him?"

"He keeps saying that we are all going to lose our virginity before we graduate. Honestly, I don't think that's going to happen." I reply, stretching my arms out over my head.

Sora snorted in what seems like a disagreement and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Well, I figured that when Leon finally steps up to Cloud and actually purpose to him or whatever, then that's when we go looking for guys. Then again, Axel could be right for once." Sora explained plainly to me.

_Even if we do find someone, how do we know that they will fully commit to us? Some couples stay together until the end of high school and then leave each other. I don't want that to happen. Especially to Sora…He's been through a lot already and if this Riku is really a good guy, maybe something will come of it. _I watched Sora as he laughed at what some of the people said on tv, his bright blue eyes were shimmering with excitement and I could only smile.

_Don't worry Sora…I promise, as a brother, I won't let anyone hurt you like __**he **__did. _

**To Be Continued.**

Wow! Nine pages of this was a lot to type in! I know you all wanted to know what the note said but don't worry, you will all know in the next chapter along with the hangout scene, so don't hurt me. Reviews are most welcome, they make me happy and inspire to me to write more! I do hope this was to everyone's liking and that the humor wasn't too much. I try to be serious but humorous all at once. So until next time! : D


	3. Chapter 2

_Wow, it's been a pretty long time since I've last updated. So, so, so sorry for the long wait. School and work has been rapidly filling up my schedule, plus I have so many trips with the school I'm going to AND I'm so exhausted sometimes so I try to get some sleep in. I didn't forget you guys though, so I hope this will make up for the wait. I do want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favs/alerts. Greatly appreciated! Now with the story!!_

**Warning: **Boy on Boy action so if you don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

**Pairing: **RikuxSora, Axel x Roxas, Seph x Cloud x Squall (Leon)

* * *

**Voice**

-Chapter 2-

_Thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**Sora p.O.v.**

Roxas and I were putting our sweaters on when the front door opened and our cousin, Cloud walked in. Putting down his suitcase next the door and hung his black coat on the rack, I jogged down the stairs to greet him.

I noticed the tired look in Cloud's dark blue eyes as he sat at the kitchen table and rested his head down. God, it looked like he just saw the end of the world.

"Guess work wasn't that great today, huh?" I asked with a comforting smile as I leaned against the kitchen doorway, watching Cloud sit up slowly and loosen his black tie that matched a long sleeve white dress shirt and black dress pants.

"You have no idea. Everyone had different ideas, one employee messed up in front of the President of the company during a meeting and I had to be the one yelled at. Yeah, definitely a good day." Cloud replies, his voice sounded very sluggish, but that was because of exhaustion.

Cloud looked over at me and rested his arms on the table, "How was your day?"

I shrugged at the questions, not noticing Roxas walk down the stairs and was standing beside me. "It was okay. Same people, same classes and of course Axel greets us in the most crazy way possible."

Roxas smirked, "And he also met a _hot new guy_ too." I turned to see Roxas next to me and gave him a shocked look.

"Roxas…"

My cousin smirked in amusement, "Is that so? Is he friendly?"

"He's nice."

Roxas snorted at my answer, "Nice? You mean he has a nice _ass_, right?"

I growled playfully and gave my twin a glare, "Roxas, I swear to _everything_ that hold me-"

"All right, no fighting. At least you two had a good day," Cloud assured before getting up and went around the table towards the oven to look at the food.

"Well, we're off to the meeting hall! See ya!" Roxas says before opening the door and walks out, Cloud turned around and looked at me.

"How long?"

Another shrug of the shoulders, "Knowing that the whole gang might be there, I'd have to say till midnight. Don't worry, we won't be out too late." I tell the blond, sending him a smile before waving and walking out to follow my brother.

It took us a good fifteen minutes to get to the meeting hall. The place was at a very nice location. Kind of isolated from the city but not out of place. I have to say, if I had the money, I would live there.

Axel always said it was a great hang out because no one really cared what happened in it as long as no one burned the place. The hall was made of brick that was built in the middle an unused land that was almost in the woods but not too deep. Made it look like a secret haunted house or something.

Once we reached the hall, Roxas knocked on the door loudly so who ever was in there could hear. I waited patiently behind him, looking out towards the woods to see the full moon hover head us. For some reason, just the fact we were in the woods, in the middle of night with only the moonlight send shivers down my spine.

"Who is it?" A male voice answered, which obviously belonged to Axel.

Roxas rolled his eyes, tucking his hands in his sweater pockets, "Come on Axel, it's fucking cold out here! Let us in!" He answered, glaring at the door and I looked at the windows to see the light on even if their curtains were closed.

Then, the door opened to reveal our redhead standing at the doorway smirking like a lunatic. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door, eyeing us like we're strippers or something.

"Well, well, well, aren't you two a cute bunch! All cuddled up in your cute little sweaters, freezing your butt off-"

"And I'm about to kick your ass if you don't let us in." Roxas said while advancing towards the door but Axel blocked the way.

"I don't think so! You gotta give me a kiss!" Axel advised him as I watched my brother look at him with shock and then growl before pushing Axel to the side.

I entered right after it and I sighed in content at the warmth I was greeted with. Kairi and Namine were also here of course, dressed in some jeans and t-shirts as they exchanged some kind of DVDs. Roxas pulled his sweater off of and slung it over a chair before walking over to the girls along with getting glomped.

An arm slung around my shoulders, making me looks up to meet green eyes. Axel grinned at down at me with that devious grin of his. I blinked at him, "What are you planning, Axel?"

"Oh nothing…Well, I did invite Riku. He's in the kitchen making us some sandwiches. I don't know why, but the girls thought it was a good idea."

"A good idea? What for?"

The redhead shrugged, "Beats me. They said that since your interested in him, you would like to have some nice talk in the kitchen since all the cream is there." He replied, looking at me once more.

We shared a look for a minute until realization came to the both of us. I blushed extremely red while Axel was laughing his heart out, making Roxas, Namine and Kairi look over to see what was going on.

"Shut up Axel," I warned him in a mutter, the blush still on my faceas I walked towards the kitchen, Axel's laughter still meeting my ears.

I calmly opened the door to the kitchen to see Riku opening the fridge looking for something and I was about to speak when I noticed that he had earplugs in his ears, listening for music. Standing in the doorway, I watched the silver-haired male silently, transfixed by his appearance and maybe I could get a better meaning at what the note meant.

The words we're loud and clear, like some type of message.

**Don't be afraid.**

'_Don't be afraid'? Afraid of what is what I'm concerned about. What does he mean by that and why couldn't he have told me that himself?_

Bringing me back to reality was the sound of glass breaking, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see Riku glaring at the jar that was filled with jelly, smeared all over the tile floor with it's plum color. Instinct came in, rushing towards the scene to see Riku getting a wet cloth before kneeling down and cleaning up. I grabbed an extra cloth, wetting it by the sink and quickly joining Riku to clean some of the jelly up.

"You guys okay?" Axel's voice literally rang throughout the building, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes even though I could've**.**

"Yeah, just dropped something but we're ok!" I yelled back, not breaking the task at hand and focusing on the mess of jelly under out fingertips.

During our clean up, the silence was tearing me apart. The fact that the guy I've been thinking and fantasizing about is in hands reach (literally) and not saying a word was just _unbearable_! As I scooped up the last of the jelly, I noticed Riku getting up to go to the sink and rinse the cloth out under running water. I couldn't help but check him out though. He wore some dark faded jeans that fitted his form perfectly and a tight, black t-shirt that made Riku look all the yummier.

_Yummier…wow._

I was so caught up checking Riku out that I cut myself on a small piece of glass that decided to mark itself on my index finger.

"Damn it!" I said softly, glaring at the piece of shard and looking at the cut on my finger as blood showed around it.

Just as I was about to get up, Riku walked back over to me and knelt on one knee so we were eye level. He looked at me intensely, making me uncomfortable but I didn't stop the blush that formed on my cheeks as I looked away. Then, Riku reached out and took my hand in his own gently and inspected my finger with calm eyes.

Blinking a couple of times, I watched him look at my cut, as if trying to decide on something.

"Um…Riku, it's okay I can just put a band aid on it, no big-"

Literally, my breathing stopped at what Riku was about to do. Our gazes met for a split second before he took my index finger in his mouth, and sucked on it gently. God, I was so hoping he was doing it just to clean my cut. I stared at him with shocked eyes as I watched him silently.

_Wow…wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow-_

"Riku! Where the hell are those sandwich-_oh_."

Soon as I heard Axel's voice, I snapped out of my trance and Riku stopped sucking. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder to see Axel watching us with amused green eyes and a huge perverted smirk on his face. I didn't even realize that Riku had taken my finger out of his mouth until he moved to stand up.

"Oh I'm sorry for ruining your _taste test_, I'll make sure to leave some chocolate syrup in the fridge the next time I come over." Axel teased, watching Riku who picked up the tray of sandwiches, walked over to the red head and handed it to him.

Axel blinked before grinning, patting Riku on the back. "You sly dog you! If only you'll just talk! Maybe you can actually make Sora do more than just be silent."

"AXEL!" I yelled at him, my blush certainly deepened by the meaning behind Axel's phrase as I stood up from the floor, and walked over to the rite-aid kit to place a band-aid on my finger.

Riku pushed Axel out of the kitchen as his laughter filled the halls, making me blush lightly. _I cannot believe Riku did that! Not only that, but Axel saw this too! Roxas will definitely not let me live it down. Though, I have to admit, it was extremely hot- NO! Sora, don't think of suck things! You cannot think like that about Riku! Gorgeous, sexy, mysterious Riku…_

Feeling a tug on my shirt, I turned around to see Riku standing behind me, I had completely forgot he was still in the room with me. However, I pushed that thought aside when Riku motioned for me to follow him. I nodded in agreement as we quietly walked down the hall away from the others and through the outside door.

Now we were outside, the cold air braced against our skin. I shivered slightly, rubbing my arms quickly to get warmth when a blue blanket was wrapped around me. I looked next to me to see it was Riku who offered the material and lead us away from the meeting hall, but not that far. Once were far enough, the two of us sat down on the soft grass. Some how, this felt sort of romantic; the stars were out, Riku was sitting beside me and we're out here alone and away from the others.

_What if he wants to ask me out? No…that's impossible. We just met today, there's just no way._

Riku placed a guitar in his lap; it was a very good-looking one with its mix of dark blue and streaks of black. I listened as he played a few strings silently, playing each note gently as if they would break if he didn't. I decided that the silence was killing me long enough and asked the one thing that was pondering my mind for a while.

"Why did you write, 'don't be afraid' in the note?" I asked, feeling a wave of relief off my shoulders when I did so.

One string note was heard before Riku looked up at me, our eyes meeting once more. Instead of answering, Riku looked back at his guitar and started playing a soft but speedy tune. I didn't know what song he was attempting to play, but I couldn't help but love it's sound.

Nevertheless, that didn't distract me from trying to know the answer. So I reached over, and stopped his hand so he would stop playing.

"Riku…I know we just met, and even though we're not entirely best friends, I'd like to know why you wrote that. Are you saying I should stay away from you?"

The air smelt of pine and oak, the intensity between us was starting to thicken when Riku met my gaze, his aqua eyes showing uncertainty but some truth. After a minute of silence, Riku reached up to stroke my cheek, rubbing it gently with his fingers. Shocked and yet happy, I closed my eyes and leaned into the warmth, not wanting to part from it.

I hope this doesn't end…this warmth, this sudden protection…

"Sora!"

Spell bound, I was broke from it once I opened my eyes. I turned towards the hall to see Roxas standing on the steps near the back door and looking at us with dull blue eyes.

"We gotta go! Cloud wants us back home!" Roxas yelled out to me before going back inside the warm, heated building.

On cue, Riku retreated his hand from my cheek, I suddenly felt cold. He picked up his guitar and stood up from the ground. Standing up as well, I dusted the back of my jeans and looked up at Riku, who looked right back at me.

Before I could say anything however, Riku quickly retreated back to the hall, leaving me standing here in the cold. I watched him silently, and I wished that Roxas hadn't come out to get me.**

* * *

**

**Cloud p.O.v.**

I slammed the phone down beside me on the soft couch as I leaned my head back, letting out a frustrated sigh. Having a conversation with your ex-boyfriend wasn't the greatest or the most comfortable thing to do, but I had to do it.

_Sephiroth._

That name will forever be bond to me. I did go both ways, I use to date my now good friend Aerith, and then I dated Sephiroth, who is the most gorgeous yet seductive man in the planet but I broke it off with him. After hearing that he cheated on me, I wanted to end it right there and then.

Tears? Yes. Thoughts of wanting to kill the bastard? Of course! However, I wasn't going to let the platinum-haired man ruin my life completely. There were other fish in the sea as well as an extra candle on the cake.

"Damn you, Sephiroth." I muttered, running a hand over my face before I stood up and stretched out my muscles.

A knock on the door suddenly greeted my ears as I looked at the front door, hoping that it was Sora and Roxas, who were suppose to be here ten minutes ago. I'd have to talk to them about that later.

Once I was at the door, I opened it with my eyes closed as I decided to blow out my anger on them.

"You boys _better_ have an explanation on why your late."

"I didn't know there was a _curfew_ on when to see my best friend."

_Whoa that's definately not Sora or Roxas. _I snapped my eyes opened, and I was shocked to see Leon standing at my doorstep wearing his tradional black leather jacket, a white beater and black jeans with some leather boots. Leon's chocolate, shoulder length hair seemed to be neatly tremmed. Grayish-blue eyes met my own as a charming smile spread on Leon's lips.

"Leon." I managed to say without sounding like an idoit as I tilted head forward so he wouldn't see the blush that settled on my cheeks.

A rich, deep chuckle met my ears and I heard footsteps advance closer to me. I quickly looked up and saw Leon literally an inch away from me as we stared at one another. I have to say, this man was so gorgoues, so tempting and yet I wonder why I haven't even told him my hidden feelings.

_Because Sephiroth was your lover back then. Your one and only love. And now, it's just an old memory like a document with an experiation date._

"So may I come in, Cloud?" He askes me, sending a playful wink my way; making my blush deepen.

"Y-Yeah, of course." I reply, steppin to the side with the door wide open to invite Leon in, who walked inside gracefully.

Door closed me behind me, I leaned back against it and watched Leon look around the house. Gray-blue eyes locked onto a framed picture of me, Sora and Roxas at the beach last summer as a gentle smile gazed his lips.

"I remember Axel telling me about that day. You and Roxas had icecream all over your hair and you beat up that pervert who tried to grope you."

Ah, how memorable that was indeed. Not. "Gave him one hell of a kick. The sun wont be shinning for a long time," I say to the brunette, leaning off the wall to stand beside Leon and look at the picture myself, the two of us smiling.

"If I were there, he wouldnt have touched you even once." Leon said aloud, his eyes not leaving the frame as I looked over at him with slight surprise.

"I'm glad that you care about me, but I don't need protection. Besides, I had Seph-" I cut myself short, eyes widened and hands clamped over my mouth like I just told a lie.

Leon turned his head to stare at me, his eyes showed hurt which made me feel even worse inside. I know he doesn't like me in that way, but I knew that Leon didn't like Sephiroth from the start. They weren't on very good terms, nor did they have a good past. Even through all that, Leon was still here for me.

I lowered my gaze and pulled my hands away to tuck them in my pant pockets. "I'm sorry Leon, I'm just not having a good day. Sephiroth called me a while ago before you came, and work was a handfull. Sometimes I wonder if things were better if I stayed with Seph-"

"It wouldn't."

Quickly, I looked up at Leon who put on an emotionless mask on his face as he looked at me. The scar inbetween his eyes made him all the more mysterious and yet I never understood him even when I thought I did.

"Cloud, Sephiroth cheated on you for another. He used you just so he wouldn't be alone or a stray. You're too good for that and you don't deserve that asshole."

"Don't say that! If it wasn't for me being with him, I would have never known how to love!"

"Did did you truly love him?"

Tensing at the question, I averted my troubled gaze to the floor, giving Leon a clear view that this upsetted me. A soft sigh was head and then a hand rested on my shoulder, making me look back up at Leon.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. I overstepped my boundaries. I just care about you Cloud. A lot, and I hate seeing your get hurt." He said softly to me, his hand moved from my shoulder, up my neck and cupped my cheek.

The touch sent shivers down my spine as I closed my eyes, leaning against his hand gently. "I know. I'm just tired of people fighting my battles, ya know? For once, I want to be the one who settles the score, who ends the battle."

"That doesn't mean you have to fight the battle on your own," Leon replied back, stroking my cheek with his thumb gently when I opened my eyes to stare into his.

_Is it ok to love again? To have that feeling where someone truly loves you for you and nothing else? I want to but I'm so scared. However, I want another chance..._

We were so deep into our little world that we didn't hear the door open or know someone had entered until my cousins voices spoke up.

"Roxas, why can't you be nice to Axel just once-OMG CLOUD AND LEON ARE ABOUT TO KISS!"

With speed and hast, Leon and I stepped away from eachother, blushing a hint a red as we looked at the twins. Sora grinned happily at me after he removed his sweater while Roxas smirked over at Leon.

"What's up Squall! I see you've gotten lonley and decided to get aid from our cousin. How cute."

I blushed darker, glaring at Roxas. "That wasn't the reason he came over Roxas. Leon just decided to drop by. A friendly visit is all."

"Hear that Sora? A friendly visit."

"Mhm, I wonder how friendly they've gotten so far. It does smell a little weird in here."

"Did you guys have sex?"

"NO!!"

Leon and I looked at eachother with shock before looking away, blushing even more. Could this night get any worse? Roxas and Sora laughed softly to one another, eyeing us before Leon cleared his throat and turned to face me with a calm, yet nervous smile.

"I best be off. I don't want to intrude on your family time." Leon tells me, glancing over at Roxas who smirked back at him before advancing to the kitchen with Sora close behind.

"Um, sure I'll walk you to your car."

"You don't have to-"

"No!" I snapped back, gasping at what I said and blushed lightly. "Um, I meant I want to walk with you. So no one tries to jump you or anything."

The handsome brunette in front of me chuckled softly at my correction and smiled at me. "You should be the one that needs protecting but sure. Beside, I don't want someone hurting a cutie." Leon stated, smirking at me before walking to the door and said bye to Roxas and Sora before the two of us walked to Leon's black 2009 mustang.

Mouth ajar slightly, I lightly touched the hood of the car with awe. "Wow! This car is so beautiful Leon! I can't believe you have one."

Leon smiled at my amazement of his car and patted the hood. "I know, I didn't think I'd have one either. Cid so happened to win this baby at a car show but he didn't have the time to actually take care of it so he gave it to me. Maybe I'll give you a ride sometime?"

My eyes moved from the car to Leon's gaze and I couldn't help but grin like a kid who just won candy and nodded. "I'd like that very much."

"Alrite then. I'll come pick you up at 7 tomorow night. Don't be late." He says out of nowhere before getting in the car, putting his window down and turning the engine on.

Speechless, I stood thre for a minute before I walked to Leon's door, leanded down to see his face and smiled. "You better not be late either, Mr. Lionheart." I grinned when Leon looked up at me with a surprised look at my formal greeting and grinned back.

"Until tomorow night, Mr. Strife." Leon replied before turning around to look at the back mirror, backing the mustang out of our driveway before driving down the road; his car blending with the darkness.

As I watched Leon leave, I started to wonder if what I was doing was wrong or the right thing to do._ I'm not sure, but I do know that I'm ready for whatever happens. If I have to strength to dump Sephiroth, then maybe I have the strength to go to another._

I would've stayed longer outside if it wasn't for Roxas's perverted comments of course. "CLOUD GETTING LAID TONIGHT!"

"ROXAS!"

**Tbc**

_I'm sorry if this is so short but I wanted to get it out of the way. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though. Of course I put Leon in here! Reviews are greatly appriciated and they make me happy and give me inspiration! So until next time, ja ne!_


	4. Chapter 3

Hello my fellow readers. I honestly have no excuse for being absent for God knows how long. I hate the fact that my late updates that would usually be once every 3 weeks turned into like 4 months or so. Either way, I'm truly, truly, sorry and I've decided to push away the writer's block disease and actually finish this chapter. Hope everyone is still with this story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. One last thing, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favorites! You made me so happy! Now read!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does because they're just awesome and I don't have that kind of amazing talent.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi everyone. You know, when two boys decided to have some loving? Ha ha. Don't like, then don't read and don't bother to review about how stupid it is. There's some strong cussing too but who gives a crap?

**Voice**

~Chapter 3~

_Thoughts_

**Sora P.O.V.**

Friday was definitely one of the best days in the world! No lie about that either. After the last bell rang, everyone in school rushed out of the classrooms to get home or go to the arcade or preparing to go to some parties. Roxas and I lazily walked down the halls as students jogged by us, chatting and laughing amongst each other. I stretched my arms out above my head since I put my backpack in my locker and I had NO HOMEWORK.

Life was great.

Except for Roxas who was in a shitty mood lately. He hasn't spoken much after 2nd period, where Axel so happened to be in. Then again, Axel could be the reason why my twin brother's in a crappy mood. Plus he's been very bad boyish today.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah." He muttered without looking at me, his blue eyes looking straight ahead.

"Did something happen during class or something? Cause your not talking as much like you use to. Plus Namine said something about it too." I asked, deeply concerned about my brother.

As we reached the exit doors, Roxas let out a tired sigh before pushing a door open and we walked out of the school building and down the steps. "Axel mentioned something that I didn't want to bring up."

It was still daylight outside, the sun was fully out but it wasn't dull either. People were walking down the streets heading to work since it was always busy after school was over.

"Were you guys in a conversation or was it a joke?"

Roxas didn't answer right away but he did about a minute later. "Yeah. We were joking around for a little bit and then he mentioned something about mom and then he said something else and I just snapped."

I stopped walking to stare at my brother with a shocked curious gaze when he turned around to see me standing there like a tree planted on the sidewalk. Roxas rolled his eyes and walked over to me, grabbing my arm to pull me along with him towards our house.

"What did you _do_ Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head twice, trying to dismiss the subject we were on. "Nothing you should be worried about."

I frowned at this but continued, "But this is _Axel_ we're talking about. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said, you know him better than anyone else. He never tries to bring someone down or hurt their feelings-"

A snort met my ears, "You sure about that? Well, I'm sure he won't be doing anymore of that because I punched him in the face and where the sun don't shine."

We stopped at a crossroad before I yanked my arm from my twin's hold, giving him a shocked glare.

"Roxas! You punched him? You _punched _Axel? Why not Max or Ben those assholes that always mock us? Out of all the people in the world, why Axel? What's gotten into you?"

Roxas let out an aggravated sound before pushing the crosswalk button so it would allow us to cross. In a second, we hurriedly walked across the street and continued our way back home.

"Look, I'm _sorry _Sora. I didn't want to do it either, but what he said made me just snap into gang mode, I'm sorry. Besides, Axel needs to wake up sometimes."

I sighed in annoyance, shoving my hands in my jean pockets. "Axel has been our friend ever since we moved here. He's been there for us; especially you when Cloud first talked to us about mother and now you go beating him up? Is that the thanks he gets? _You're_ the one who needs to **wake up** Roxas!"

"ROXAS! SORA!"

Looking from my brother to up ahead, I saw Namine and Kairi standing outside of our house. I noticed Cloud appear from the front door; putting on his black wool jacket and car keys in hand before walking down the steps. Once we were right in front of the girls, Roxas went straight to the house and past Cloud, who stopped to watch Roxas go into the house.

Cloud frowned at this before turning to look at me with serious blue eyes, but I only shook my head with my own frown.

"I'll be back, I gotta go get something real quick."

Kairi smirked at the announcement and placed her hands on her jean clad hips, "Shopping for Mr. Lionheart."

My blond cousin's face turned scarlet as he opened the door to his black 2009 Kia Soul. He climbed in before shutting the door close and putting his seatbelt on and I quickly went to the window, tapped on it with my finger to gain his attention. Cloud put the window down and looked at me.

"Apparently, Roxas punched Axel today in school. I didn't see it but he told me on our way here." I said in a soft whisper so Namine and Kairi wouldn't overhear and I looked over at our house to see Roxas looking out the window on the second floor, glaring down at me before pulling the curtain down.

Cloud saw this as well, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening his eyes once more to look at me.

"Leave him alone for a bit. You don't want him to get even more angry with you and I'll talk to him when I get back." Cloud whispered back with a small assuring smile, making me nod before stepping away from the car so he could pull out of the driveway.

When Cloud pulled out, he gave me a short wave before driving down the road towards his destination. I stood there for a moment, debating on what to do now that I was here and it was the weekend.

A hand touched my shoulder, making me look up to see it was Kairi's as she looked at me with bright blue eyes and smiled kindly at me.

"Want to go to the meeting hall? I hear everyone's going to be there!" Kairi suggested, her smile turning in an exciting grin and Namine nodded in agreement.

_Should I really leave Roxas alone? We almost had a fight just now. Maybe I should let him have some alone time. It's the first time we've actually been apart._

Meeting Kairi and Namine's gazes, I smiled and nodded. "All right, let me go tell Roxas I'm leaving and we can head out!" I told them quickly before running to the house, opening the door to grab my spare key and cell phone that lay on the deserted table in the kitchen.

After that, I rushed up the stairs and walked to Roxas's door. I was about to grab his doorknob but froze when I realized how that would increase Roxas's state. So I took a deep breath.

"Roxas? It's Sora…um I'm leaving with Kairi and Namine to the meeting hall. I'll be back soon though and Cloud left for the mall so call if you need anything." I said loudly, waiting for some kind of response.

None came.

A defeated sigh fell from my lips and I touched my brother's door before walking off down the stairs and towards the front door. I opened it and paused at the doorway to look up the stairs to where my brother laid, my eyes saddened before I walked out and closed the door behind me.

**Xxxxx**

**Roxas P.O.V.**

I lay across my unmade full size bed, staring up at the ceiling with the curtains down and my ceiling light on. So many thoughts were racing through my mind. Including Sora and I's discussion-no _argument_- just minutes ago about me punching Axel.

_**Out of all the people in the world, why Axel?**_

_He started it…I didn't want to get aggressive…it just happened. _

_**He's been there for us; especially you when Cloud first talked to us about mother and now you go beating him up?**_

Sora was right. When Cloud first told us about our mother, I felt like shit. I was very distant and because I didn't want to hurt Sora or Cloud, I always went outside and sat on the yard to clear my thoughts. Everyday I did that, I would call Axel to come over and sit with me. Maybe that's how I started becoming friends with Axel; because he's always been there for me no matter what condition I was in.

_**You're the one who needs to **_**wake up**_** Roxas.**_

Pain struck my heart at how strong and yet true Sora's words were. Even when I thought I was going crazy, Sora would always back me up. I felt selfish and mostly an asshole towards Sora, my own twin brother. We've never argued or said things like that, but now it seems that I ruined our perfect argument free world.

Shutting my eyes of the dull red wallpaper, I tried to picture me and Axel together before this happened.

Flash images of Axel and me when were younger at the beach, riding on each other's shoulders in the ocean before a wave knocked us down.

Another was when were older, eating sea salt ice cream and Axel snatched mine only to eat it. But I quickly took his and did the same, making Axel pout before we started laughing.

I smiled warmly at those fond memories. Even though Axel has become a perverted comedian, he was the only friend that I truly had other than Cloud, Sora, Namine and Kairi. Just the fact that I hurt Axel made my smile disappear and I started choking up tears.

_After all these years, I don't think Axel would ever fall for me anyway. I shouldn't have feelings for him, but I do. I just need someone…someone other than Axel to comfort me._

Unconsciously, I reached out toward my nightstand to get my cell phone. I went through my contacts to see Axel's name on the screen. _Should I really talk to him? After what I did, I don't know if he'll ever talk to me again._

"No…pull yourself together Roxas…just call someone else." I told myself, dialing a friend's number and putting the phone to my ear.

"**Hello?"**

I stopped breathing for a minute, wondering if I truly was going to do this. However, I frowned deeply, took a deep breath and decided to continue.

"**Hello? Is anyone there?"**

"Hey Lucas…it's Roxas."

"**Oh hey Roxas! I'm surprised you called me. I didn't think you would."**

_Neither did I. _"Well, I did. But I did call for a reason though." I answered, sitting up straight and wiped my eyes of the tears that still lingered.

"**Really? And what would that be?"**

"Would you like to come over to my house and chill with me?" I asked slowly, biting my bottom lip.

I was met with silence and neither of us spoke. Instantly, I felt like I was rushing things. I mean it's not like I wanted to go out with him!

Right?

"I-If you don't want to, it's fine. I was just wondering if you were available and so I thought-"

"**I'd love to come over."**

Immediately, I stopped babbling and stared at the wall in shock that Lucas accepted my request. A wide smile spread across my face and I couldn't help but get off my bed, walk out of my room and towards the kitchen downstairs.

"Really? You're not busy or anything?"

"**Well, I gotta stop by work to pick up my paycheck but after that I'll stop by your place. Is that cool with you?"** From the background, I heard a door slam.

"That's definitely okay with me." I replied, blushing at quickly on how I answered that and embarrassed but I heard a soft laughter meet my ears.

"**Your so adorable Roxas. All right, I'll see you around 4:30?"**

Blushing hotly, I looked at the oven clock to see it was now 3:30 while I cleaned some dishes. Never did I do dishes but I think it'll be worth it.

"O-Ok. I'll see you soon then, Lucas."

"**See ya later. Bye."**

Soon the connection cut off and dried my hands quickly to hold my phone. I stared at it for a moment and then I came to realization of something.

_I invited Lucas to my house…I'm happy that he's coming but._

Unconsciously I opened the fridge to look at what we had to eat and drink, my mind starting to be filled with questions.

_Why do I feel like I'm trying to replace someone in my heart?_

**XXXXX**

**Riku P.O.V. (**oh my goodness I put Riku's view in here!)

"I cannot believe he hit me Riku. We were just messing around and then he punches me like I was the devil or something." Axel says while we sit in the meeting hall, waiting for the others.

Apparently, Roxas gave Axel a punch because of whatever they were talking about. I didn't really listen to the details, but I mainly thinking about a certain brunette. Last night, I was so close to showing Sora my feelings, even though we've only met for about three days.

_It makes me wonder if I'll ever get to know him._

"Kind of sucks that I can't read your mind." Axel pointed out with a smirk, I looked at his black eye and cut on his bottom lip from the damage Roxas gave him.

I shook my head at him, making the red-head pout playfully at me before picking up his icepack and placing it over his left black eye. "Your no fun, Riku. I mean, I don't see why you shouldn't talk."

My eyes hardened at the mention on my voice. The reason I don't talk is something no one should know. Only Axel knows about my true reason and unless I truly trust Sora, Axel will forever be the only one who knows my secret.

I spotted a piece of paper and pen before scribbling down my own thoughts on paper and pushed it to Axel. He looked down at the paper and read it.

**We've been through this Axel. You know why I'm this way. I'm not going to speak of this again.**

Axel smirked at me, pushing the paper back to me, shaking his head. "What if Sora wonders why you don't talk? Are you going to make him think your mute or actually tell him your secret?"

Writing on the paper, I heard the door open and we both turned around to see Namine, Kairi and Sora walk in. They started walking over towards us, laughing amongst each other about something. I shoved the paper to Axel, who looked at me then Sora, smirking before scanning the paper.

**I'd rather have Sora love me for me, then tell him my secret and ruin everything.**

"Axel buddy! How's it going?" Kairi announced cheerfully, skipping over to Axel and landed right in his lap.

"What do you want Kairi?" He asked with a knowing smile; Kairi blinking in confusion before pouting.

"That's so mean Axel. Why would you think that every time I say hello I'd want something?"

"Because you do, now spill the beans."

Then out of nowhere, Kairi smacked Axel on the cheek hard, got off his lap and ran of giggling. Axel's mouth was ajar before he grinned evilly, backing the chair away so he could stand up. He looked at Namine, Sora, and me while cracking his muscles teasingly.

"Excuse me guys, I gotta catch a redhead and give her the tickle of death." Axel told us before walking off, Kairi laughing as they both did a cat and mouse game.

Namine chuckled softly under her breath before sitting across from me at the table and Sora sat beside her on her left. I spared the two of them a glance before staring at the table spaced out.

"So Riku, how was your day?"

I glanced up at the blonde girl, who smiled kindly at me but I didn't give her one in return except a nod. She blinked a few times before smiling even more. "That's good to know. For me, it felt like an eternity but I soon school will end and it'll be summer vacation!"

_Namine seems…interesting but not to my taste._

My eyes gazed over at Sora, who was looking at the window with a sad expression on his face. A frown was shown on his flush lips and his bright blue eyes weren't so bright like they always were. Plus he was quiet when he got here.

_Something's not right…_

"NAMINE HELP ME! HA! HA! HA!"

"Looks like Axel got her. Didn't take very long." Namine spoke through a smile, this also catching Sora's attention as he looked over at the scene, as did I.

Just like Namine said, Axel had Kairi on her back on a table and was tickling her sides like crazy. Tears of laughter were streaming down her face and her body kept moving like a fish trying to get out of water. Namine got out of her seat and advanced towards the couple, trying to stop Axel's actions.

Sora let out a soft sigh, making me look back at him and when our gazes met, he blushed lightly before looking back at the window. _Why is he so quiet? Did something happen?_

Gently, I nudged his leg with the tip of my foot, making the brunette jump in surprise and stare at me with shock. Cute.

I raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what was wrong but Sora only chuckled nervously; scratching the back of his spiked brown hair.

"If your wondering why I'm so quiet, it's nothing really. Just a little tired is all. Plus, Kairi is enough to wear me out." Sora says to me, his blue orbs looking right into me like I was a mirror.

Though I didn't believe him, I gave him a slow nod before averting my gaze elsewhere. If I had stared into those eyes any longer, I might have just jumped the poor guy.

_And I can't do anything though. I have to at least earn some of his trust. That way, anything I do will be ok with him…right?_

Suddenly, a phone went off and I glanced up at Sora to see him quickly pull his phone out and talk on the phone.

"Hello?" He answered, his eyes so focused as he unconsciously looked up at me.

I noticed that he was staring at me and I smirked evilly at him, making the brunette blush lightly when it suddenly disappeared from his face. Sora's blue eyes were soon filled with horror and fear as he pushed the seat back.

"Roxas, calm down!" Sora yelled over the phone; this caused Axel to walk over back to the table along with Namine and Kairi. "Just meet me at the hospital. I'll be there soon!"

Sora quickly put his phone in his pocket and started heading to the door but before he walked out completely, Axel grabbed his shoulder gently.

"What's goin on Sora? Is Roxas ok?" Axel asked Sora, I stood up and walked over to the group and looked at Sora for the answer.

Silence cut between them like a knife before Sora took a shaky breath before looking up at Axel with frightened eyes.

"Cloud got into a four way car accident. I-I have to go." Sora whispered quickly before turning around to walk out, but he spared me a glance before running out of the hut and down the street.

Namine stared off at Sora's retreating back in horror and quickly looked at Axel and I. "Will you guys go after Sora? You have to be there for him weather or not he wants you there or not!" She asked us while Kairi stood at her left side, looking at us pleadingly.

Axel tensed up a little and scratched the back of head nervously but his face showed completely seriousness. "I don't think Roxas would want me there guys-"

"If you care about him as a friend, then you'd go even if he doesn't want to see you." Kairi replied, making Axel stare at the ground in thought and I looked at the door Sora went through.

_I've barely met him for even a week…and I have the strong urge to run after him…the sadness in his eyes…I hate the fact that they even exist in his soul._

Without saying a word to the three, I opened the door and dashed down the street and in the direction of the hospital Sora went. I could hear Axel cursing loudly as I stopped to wait until a car drove by and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw that Axel was following right behind me.

So we ran together, all the way to the hospital without stopping and with one similar thought running through our heads.

Are they ok?

**Author Note: ** Sucky cliffhanger I know but I didn't know how to end it either way. Then again, this chapter is10 pages so hopefully this will satisfy you by far. Plus, I got that strong inspiration to be more dramatic so I'm going to add all that to the next chapter. So prepare for some serious drama people.


	5. Chapter 4

_Yay I posted up another chapter! I do have a surprise for you, because the further I go into this story, the more ideas come up to my head, which also means new characters will be added, so if you are obviously a fan of Final Fantasy, you will be satisfied! I'm so happy that I already have **1,245 hits **for this story! Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and alerts! I really hope you like this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy._

_**Warning: **__This is a yaoi between Riku and Sora so if you don't like, don't read. May be some spelling or grammar mistakes since I have no Beta, so I'm trying my best to make this chapter more presentable._

**Voice**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4:

**Sora P.O.V.**

"Will he be all right doctor?"

"Yes, he's in stable condition. Not be offense, but I'm shocked that his insides didn't mess up as I thought they would. In an accident like that, he could've been in a fatal situation. It's a miracle that he's not in a coma."

I listened to the doctor and Leon talk outside of the Cloud's hospital room while Roxas and I sat in a chair on opposite sides of the bed. Soon as I got to the ER, Roxas and Lucas were already there and Roxas informed me that Cloud was in a four-car accident.

Two guys were racing on the back road and ended up being on the highway, making them both hit Cloud at the same time on both sides while another unknown car hit Cloud's vehicle head on.

When Leon walked back into the room, he pulled up an extra chair and pulled up beside me; his face showed stress and anger at the same time. Gray eyes looked over at Cloud's sleeping form as was mine. Cloud was shirtless and was only wearing trousers under the white hospital bed sheets. His mid torso was wrapped in white bandage neatly along with his forehead and around the neck. There were scratches along his arm and some on his face.

_Cloud…_My hands clenched into a tight fist on my lap as I looked at my cousin before glancing up at Roxas, who sat there patiently on his cell phone. Lucas had stayed until the doctor told us that Cloud was all right. He told Roxas that he would return soon once he told his dad about the situation before either of them go in trouble.

"The doctor said that he has a fractured rib and sprained his right hand." Leon announces softly so Roxas and I would hear and I turned my head to look at him.

"What about his head?"

Leon crossed his arms and bowed his head slightly; eyes closed like he was in deep thought. "Said that he'll feel like he has a hangover but with some pain pills, he should be fine. However, they said he should be in the hospital for at least three more days to make sure everything's stable-"

"Roxas! Sora!"

All three of us turned and looked over at the doorway to see Axel and Riku standing there and were breathing heavily.

_Did they both run all the way down here for us?_ I stared in shock and surprise and I couldn't help but glance at Riku before directing my question to Axel.

"Axel? What are you doing here-"

"Axel, what the hell are you here?" Roxas asked coldly, his deep blues eyes darkened at the sight of Axel, glaring at him hard.

Axel stared at Roxas with shock and a hint of hurt in his green eyes. "Sora said Cloud was in an accident so me and Riku ran all the way over here to make sure everything was all right." He looked over at Cloud's form on the bed and frowned deeply.

However, Roxas growled softly, stood up, and walked over to the red-head until they were a almost chest to chest. "Look, we don't need you here. We can handle this on our own. Plus, the last thing we all need is people having symphony for us!"

"Roxas," Leon spoke up, standing up as well so he was standing behind my blonde twin.

I stood up from where I sat as well and decided to butt in, "Roxas…Riku and Axel ran all the way down here to make sure Cloud was okay and you want them to leave? They came here because they care." I tell Roxas, who turns his head to look at me and then at the floor before glaring at Axel and started walking back to his seat.

"What ever." Roxas muttered as he sat back down and studied Cloud's form again.

_He's still mad at Axel? _"Its fine Sora," Axel says to me, which makes me turn my head to the redhead. "If he doesn't want me here, it's understandable. I didn't want to come since it was a personal matter, but since I was being a decent man, a decent friend, then I thought that maybe he'd want someone he trusts to comfort him. But I guess I'm not needed."

With that, Axel turned and nodded to Riku quickly before looking over to glance at Roxas and then walked out of the room and down the hall. Riku turned his gaze back to me as I returned it and then sat back down. Leon let out a tired sigh before showing Riku' his seat.

"Sit down if you want. I'm going to get some coffee." Leon said before walking out of the room; leaving only me, Roxas and Riku in the room.

Once Riku sat down, I looked over at him and he returned the gaze. I smiled sadly, even though I wanted to show Riku how strong I was. "Thank you for being here. I know you probably came because Axel did but I'm…glad you're here." I blushed shyly at this but it disappeared when Riku patted my clothed knee gently.

Riku shook his head and smiled warmly at me before leaning over me to snatch the small pad and pen that was on the small desk beside Cloud's bed. I observed this and made a conclusion about Riku's mysterious communication skills.

_He must be mute if he's not talking to me._

After he finished writing, Riku handed me the pad and I took it gently before reading it.

I came because you looked so frightened when you left earlier. Axel wanted to come because of he cares about Cloud; including Roxas. I may not know you as close as Axel does but I wanted to be here for you, Sora.

My mouth was slightly open, in surprise that Riku came here because he was worried about me. I blushed lightly at this before I smiled and looked up at Riku, who was watching me with a calm gaze. In return, I patted his knee gently and placed the pad and pen back on the desk.

"Thanks." I told Riku as I watch him nod with a small smile of his own.

A light knock on the door brought us back to earth; making Riku and I turn around to see Lucas standing at the doorway. He wore a plain white short sleeve t-shirt and some loose fitted jeans and sandals, and his presence made Roxas get up quickly to meet him at the door. Lucas looked Roxas up and down before reaching up to stroke Roxas's cheek.

_What the hell?_

"Are you okay?"

Roxas didn't reply but he looked over at the two of us before shaking his head. "Let's talk outside." He requested, and Lucas agreed silently with a nod before they both walked out of the room and out of our sight.

I blinked at the sudden scene and I turned around my seat to fully face Cloud's bed. What was all that about? Were he and Lucas actually _talking_? What about Axel? Feeling someone watching me, I looked beside me to see Riku motion to the pad and pen, which I gladly gave to him and he started writing on it before handing it to me.

**Are he and Lucas together?**

Looking Riku in the eye, I could only do a weak shrug and shake my head. "God knows if their together. Judging by the way Lucas looked at my brother, I'm guessing they are." I tell Riku my opinion as my gaze wandered a little.

This didn't seem to please Riku because he frowned and started writing on the pad again before he finished; showing me what he wrote.

**They won't be together long. Roxas and Axel have been friends for a long time and if I know Axel, he will stop at nothing to make Roxas his. Rather it's making Roxas fall in love with him the slow, easy way, or the impatient, demanding way.**

"You don't mean forcefully right?" I teased Riku, who looked at his writing and shook his head quickly; making me chuckle.

"I understand what you mean. Though, maybe it's better if you checked to make sure Axel is okay. I know he must be heartbroken since Roxas won't even say anything nice to him." I encourage Riku, who sits up and looks straight ahead, his face showed concentration and thought before turning to me and nodded.

I smiled kindly, "Thanks, it would help me a lot."

Riku tore off the already written paper and started writing again. I glanced at the paper and saw a phone number on it and a small note at the bottom.

**If you ever need me, for anything, call. I'll be very upset if you didn't call me for help when you know I care about you; especially when comes to Cloud.**

_He would really do that? _Trying to hide the blush, I nodded quickly in understanding before I watched Riku stand up and give me the most charming smile I've ever seen. The blush I tried to hold back came once more, and I couldn't help but return the action. Riku waved goodbye and patted Cloud's bed gently; likes a silent '_hope you get well'_ action before exiting the room.

Grasping the pad in my hand, I gazed down at the note and I let a smile grace my face. Even though it seemed a bit too soon to figure out my feelings for Riku, I'm glad that we're at least willing to become friends for now. I mean, I want to just be friends with him, no matter how incredibly attractive he is…

Right?

_**V O I C E**_

**Leon P.O.V.**

"LEON! LEON LEON LEON LEON LEON LEON LEON LEON LEON LEON LEON LEON LEON LEON LEON LEON-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YUFFIE!"

"Um...I came up to see you had at least attempted to get out of bed but I guess not and you have a phone call." Yuffie smiled innocently before placing the white, cordless phone on m wooden night stand face down and skipped out of my bedroom.

Last night wasn't the best of nights. I had stayed at the hospital until 11 o'clock when one of the nurses told me I had to leave and that they'd look after Cloud. As much as I wanted to tell them I wanted to stay, as much as I'd rather stay at his side, I felt that if I had remained there, something bad would happen.

Strange I know, but it was something that kept tugging at my chest. After that, I drove Roxas and Sora back home since Lucas had driven himself. Thing is, I hadn't fallen asleep until maybe 7 this morning. That's when I finally went to bed because I couldn't stop worrying about Cloud and if he was okay.

Already sitting up, I stretched my arms out and let out a loud yawn, before looking at the phone; a frown on my face. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it red 11 AM. I rubbed my eyes for a second before I grabbed the phone and placed it to my right ear and got off the bed as I did so; walking in some gray pajama pants that hung a bit low.

"Hello?"

"_**Hey it's Snow."**_

My hand froze when I reaching to the turn the knob of the shower on and I realized who was on the phone right now. I closed my eyes shut so I wouldn't freak out before opening them again and finally turning the shower on. Water started running onto the floor and I walked back to my bedroom (the bathroom is connected) to retrieve my towel.

"What do you want?"

"_**Well, I heard about Cloud's accident and I wanted to make sure you were all right."**_

"The source?"

"_**Axel."**_

_I should have known that. Especially if Axel and Snow are literally invincible together. _"That makes sense."

"_**He sounded pretty upset last night. I tried to talk to him as much as I could, but I can't do much if I'm so far away."**_

"Of course you wouldn't help since you literally abandoned Axel last year-"

"LEEEEOOONNNN! GET DOWN HERE!"

I covered the mouth piece of the phone and walked over to my bedroom door; opening it to reveal Yuffie, who glared at me playfully and her hands on her waist. She wore a pink apron with a yellow smiley on it.

"I'm on the fucking phone and I'm about to take a shower. What the hell do you want now Yuffie?"

Yuffie eyed the phone suspiciously for a second before meeting my eyes with hers and a grin popped on her face. "I got a call from Sora on my cell. He told me to tell you that Cloud woke up a few hours ago. He said he would've called earlier, but Cloud didn't want him to until he was sure he was okay to see people and stuff."

As if weight was lifted off my shoulders, I let out a relieved sigh and nodded to Yuffie, who nodded and ran back downstairs. I closed my door and placed the phone on my ear, "Hello?"

"_**I'm guessing Cloud's okay, huh?"**_

_Must have heard. Yuffie has a big mouth anyway. _"Yeah, he woke up a few hours ago so I'm gonna go over to the hospital and visit. Make sure he's okay and all."

"_**He's a pretty lucky guy to have ya, Squall."**_

"And why's that?"

"_**Cause I could've treated you better. We could still be together if it weren't for what happened last year." **_Snow answered softly, as if saddened by the mere thought of what could've happened if something were to be changed.

I rubbed the side of my temple with a two fingers before running them through my brown hair as I walked back to the bathroom and took a deep breath, "Look, Cloud's important to me right now. I like him a lot and I want to be with him, but I can't if I know that someone else is trying to manipulate me with things that shouldn't be mentioned. Goodbye Snow."

Ending the call, I set the phone on the sink before ridding my pajama pants and underwear and stepped into the steamy shower. I did nothing when I entered, I just stood there with my head bowed as I let the hot water beat down on me. I closed my eyes and growled loudly before I literally punched the title wall with my right hand.

"Damn you Snow." I said to myself as I watched blood trickle down the broken title wall.

_**V O I C E**_

**Axel P.O.V.**

"Come on Axel, you can't sit here, and tell me you don't want to go see Roxas."

"That's exactly what I'm saying Zack. My mind is made up, comprendae?"

Though it was Saturday today, it felt like last night all over again. I could remember the coldness in Roxas's dark blue eyes when he saw me and how much he hated my very presence around him. Sure, he had every right to hit me for what I did, but didn't I have the right to say something for myself too?

Zack chuckled while he poured himself a glass of milk. "Dude, you can't speak fucking Spanish."

"At least I don't have to speak it just so girls will have sex with me." I replied in a moderate tone while I played on my PSP.

"Hey! That was one night! Two months ago!" Zack snapped playfully at me; walking to the living room and sat beside me in our leather sofa.

"And yet it's still a mystery of how you got a bruise near your ass. How interesting."

If there was anyone who knew Cloud more then anyone, it was definitely Zack. Him and Cloud gone way back and have been friends since they were kids. Since Zack and I clicked together so well, he decided to let me stay at his place, which was an condo complex near the outskirts of town.

"Why did you call Snow last night?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess he was the first one that popped into mind."

"That doesn't sound convincing at all." Zack said pulling back his black, spiked hair in a low ponytail before shifting his body so he could face me.

Just knowing that I was being stared upon made me uncomfortable as I glanced over at the black-hair man sitting beside me, "Do you mind not undressing me with your eyes? Your not my type."

"You didn't say that a few weeks ago." Zack teased with a big smirk on his face; watching a blush form on my face as I growled lowly to myself.

"Stupid, perverted man." I muttered lowly as I attempted to distract myself with my PSP when I felt someone nipping my neck and I gasped in shock; dropping my PSP.

Pulling away quickly, I stood up from the couch and looked at Zack with a hard glare; even though he looked back at me like he did nothing wrong.

"Why do you always try to seduce me when I'm not in a good mood?"

"Well...because I did it last time, just to tease you, and you suddenly got all dominant and had your way with me." He answered with a sly grin and I closed my eyes; running a palm down my face.

"I'm gonna use your car for a few hours." I tell Zack while I pick up my PSP and walk over to the kitchen where my cell phone was located on the table.

"Leaving me so soon?" Zack asked as he turned around on the couch to face me; a pout on his lips, "Must you be so mean to the one person whose given you shelter?"

I rolled my green eyes slightly before grabbing my dark gray sweater from the coat hanger next to the door and Zack's car keys. "I'm not mean I'm just...I need some time for myself." I admitted more to myself then to Zack, who watched me with concern before a soft smile showed up.

"Well, tell Cloud I said hello and that I plan on bringing up a big cake!" Zack tells me with such joy that I was almost scared to even tell Cloud because Zack's crazy plan.

"Will do!" I reply before I walk out of the condo and close the door behind me.

Once I reached the parking lot, I walked over to Zack's, black KIA Forte and unlocked it before getting in the driver's seat. I placed my cell phone and wallet on the seat beside me at hands reach before starting the engine and pulled out of the condo complex; soon driving down the road to the hospital.

_What are you thinking Axel? Roxas doesn't want to see your very existence and still you want to go over there? But, it's not just about Roxas. It's about Cloud and making sure he's all right and Sora, whose been nice to me despite what I did to Roxas. _

I arrived at the hospital about 20 minutes later as I drove through the parking lot in the front and parked the car. After I got out and locked the door, I walked through the automatic doors and up to main desk and told the nurse about Cloud. She told me the room number, even though I already knew where it was. While I walked down the white, painted hall filled with working nurses, I noticed Lucas walking out of Cloud's room.

_This should be fun. _Getting closer to Cloud's room, Lucas looked up and saw me but a frown was placed on his face and I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"So, you must be Lucas? Heard a lot about you." I greet the light, purple haired guy with a smirk and held my hand out to him but Lucas did nothing but glare at me.

"Ok, I guess greetings isn't gonna work in this situation," I pulled my hand back and tucked them in my jean pocket.

"You've hurt Roxas dearly. Of course I don't like you. Plus, what you did to him in school yesterday was unacceptable." Lucas said to me and it felt like I was literally lashed at with whips and stones.

_This guy's starting to get on my nerves. _"Look, just because your a new guy here and you're all lovey-dovey with Roxie, doesn't mean you stand here, and tell me that I have no feelings." I reply back with a dark look in my eye but Lucas didn't seem to be scared one bit.

"I'm surprised you allowed to even use his nickname in such a way. You two are obviously not together and quite frankly, I can easily teach you how to truly respect people." Lucas states with his arms crossed and his expression completely calm and focused.

My hands curled into tight fists and I let out a low growl, "Why you little-"

"What are you doing here Axel?"

_Damn it! _I mentally calmed myself down before I turned around slowly to see Roxas standing at the doorway with his hands on his hips and cold blue eyes resting on me. Sora must have heard this as well and stood beside his twin brother, and looked from me to him.

"I wanted to see Cloud. Make sure he's feeling better. Plus, I wanted to give him a message from Zack." I answer Roxas gently, not wanting him to think I was more eager to see him even though it was a complete lie.

"Cloud's doing fine. So you can go back home, and tell Zack that-"

"Roxas. Let Axel in."

Both the twins turned around to face Cloud and I stepped a bit closer to the door way to see that Cloud was indeed all right. He was sat up on his bed and wore a plain, white t-shirt to cover his bandaged up torso; his skin started to look more healthy then before.

"It's all right Cloud. Zack wanted me to tell you hi and that he's bringing a cake for you before you leave here." I say above the twins heads since I was a bit taller then the two of them and watched Cloud chuckle and his blue eyes met my green ones.

"That is something he would say." Cloud replied, his voice seemed a bit hoarse but not very much; he then motioned to the chair the right side of the bed near the window. "Have a seat. I'm not gonna bite you."

"As much as I would love to, I can't enter the room unless your guard dogs stand down." I glanced over at Lucas, who stood beside me and glared at me while Roxas sent an angry growl my way.

"You can kiss my-"

"Roxas. Let him in, otherwise leave." Cloud warned the blond with a dark glare; making Roxas look at him in slight surprise before he moved and walked out of the room.

I couldn't help but follow Roxas's form as he walked past me and went down the hall. Then, I noticed Lucas give me one more evil glare before walking after Roxas. _Does he hate me that much? He' s willing to let one person follow him and yet he'd shoot me with a rifle if I did?_

Focusing on the moment at hand, I walked into the room and sat at the wooden chair beside Cloud. Sora sat on the other side of Cloud and gave me a thin smile and I gladly returned it.

"So, what's going on between you two? As much as I've seen you guys tease each other, I have never seen Roxas act so-"

"Cold-hearted?" Sora finished as he picked up a book that laid on a little table against the wall; it labeled **"Torment". _(A/N: That book is so good! If you love fallen angel romance books, I highly reccomend it! :D)_**

Cloud sent Sora a soft glare, "Sora. Now you _know_ Roxas is not cold-hearted."

The brunnette nods his head, "True, but Roxas has no reason to act so mean to Axel." Sora didn't even look up to meet his cousin's gaze as he opened the marked page in his book and started reading.

I leaned back against the chair, my legs spread apart a little bit and my arms crossed. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't joked around about his past, then he wouldn't be acting like this."

Sora finally averted his eyes to watch as I shake my head and I let out a short, soft laugh. "It's so dumb because I didn't even think about how offensive it could be. At that moment, I didn't remember that your mother died, Sora, and because of that lost of memory, I used it in a way that I know will haunt me for a while."

"We all make mistakes." My eyes looked at Cloud, who didn't meet my gaze but looked at the wall across the room. "It's not that we mean to use them to hurt people, it's just we're so in the moment that we sometimes wish that whatever we wanted, was already here. Almost like nothing bad happened."

"That actually makes sense." I say out loud; taking Cloud's words in as I looked at the white sheets and didn't know that Cloud was watching me with a thin smile.

"Roxas will get over it. You just need to give him some time. However, if your trying to win him back from Lucas, that might be tough."

Sora nodded, "True that. He bought us a big jar of chocolates. All kinds! There's still like half a jar left." He told me before placing his book on his lap and lifted up a huge, glass jar filled with all kinds of chocolate candy in them.

"Unbelievable." I spoke loudly as I observed that jar and Cloud chuckled.

"Lucas is very kind, but I know that your the main guy I want to be with Roxas. But don't tell him that."

I blushed at the sudden realization that Cloud actually figured out my feelings for his blond-haired cousin and I laughed nervously; scratching the back of my red, spiked hair. "You think so?"

"I think? Axel, I know. I've known you for a very long time and despite some of your faults, you and Roxas fit perfectly together. It just all depends on when the puzzle will finally connect itself." Cloud answers while Sora gives him a Kit-Kat bar and tosses me a Resses.

Catching the piece of candy, I study it with thought. _Maybe Cloud's right. If the joke I told Roxas was merely the dream of Roxas's mother being here with us; the wish of her being here with him so he would never be afraid, was just to make him feel better; then what would should I do to tell Roxas the true meaning? _

I turned around in the wooden chair to look out the window; seeing that the sun was out. _Either way, I'll wait until that time comes. Maybe by then, I'll get Roxas back and maybe tell him how I truly feel._

**TBC**

_End of chapter 4! It's now 11:30 pm and though this chapter might be a bit short, my mind was literally running while I typed this. Go imagination! So, please tell me what you think? I did add my favorite character Snow from FF13 in the mix and more characters are yet to come! I hope you all enjoyed the little cliffhangers and all! Review!_


	6. Chapter 5

I think I'm doing pretty good updating my stories lately. Even with all the homework I'm doing in college and what not, I still managed to type this up. I like it! This chapter is pretty short and so I apologize, I just didn't know what else to add. So, I present to you the next chapter of **'Voice'.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy franchise. They all belong to Square Enix.

**Warning: **Lots of yaoi (boy x boy). No lemon as of yet but there will be fluff, angst and the characters might be a bit OC. If you do not like yaoi, please leave.

**Summary**: All those times I saw you, alone by yourself, I've wanted to show myself and give all of me to you. I was afraid of what would happen or afraid that I would be denied because I wasn't good enough for you. But just seeing you is like the star to my night, the sun to my darkness. I feel like you're the missing piece that I've been looking for all these years. So maybe, I can help finish the song that you've been dying to complete. Maybe, I will be your voice. **-Sora**

**Voice**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 5:

**Kairi P.O.V.**

It's been nearly a week since I heard about Cloud's accident. I did manage to come and visit every day after school unless my parents needed help with anything or I had to go to work early. Today was the dreadful Monday, and unfortunately, school was on.

However, I did hear that Cloud was released wednesday morning by Sora. He said that the docter told Cloud to take some pain medicine and to stay in bed for about 3 more weeks. Thing is, Cloud couln't operate machinenary and that he shouldn't anything heavy.

_Not to mention that Roxas been a bit mean lately. Sora said very little about the subject and I would ask Roxas myself...but I don't know of that's a good idea or not._

I stared out the window of my English class when I looked up to see Axel enter the classroom. Class hadn't started yet, but the fact that Axel was in early made me in more surprised. Catching the red-head's gaze, I smiled and motioned him to come sit beside me.

"Hey Kai," Axel greeted kindly once he reached my desk and sat down at the desk beside me; placing his back pack next to his chair on the floor.

"Hey yourself!" I replied with a warm smile as Axel gave me one in return before taking out a fiive-subject, black notebook and putting it on the desk..

"I haven't spoken to you for a while now. What's up?" I attempted to strike up conversation as I sat back against the chair and looked over the room.

Axel shrugged, "Nothing really. Been doing some homework and actually started filling out scholarship papers." He answered, looking at me with green eyes and a calm look.

I then hugged Axel around the neck and sobbed playfully in his shoulder, "I can't believe you're leaving us! We can't survive without our perverted, fire lover! Don't leave me Axel!"

"Kairi calm down, I have until May to hang out with you and people are staring at us." Axel assured while patting my; giving some lookers an apologetic look and grin.

Soon as those words met my ear, I pulled back and smiled sweetly to Axel, "Good!" I say happily as I turn my head to look out the window.

"Though, I really do wish you'd try to talk to Roxas." I encouraged, my eyes glued to the window as I watched some students roaming around the school ground.

Axel looked at me for second before faced forward and leaned back against his chair; stretching his arms out over his head. "Roxas doesn't even look at me. It's like I'm non-existence. Besides, I want to give him some privacy before I go up to him again. There's plenty of time."

"Mhm. Unless you want Lucas to steal his virginity." I commented as I slowly looked over my shoulder to see Axel stare at me; wide eyed and mouth ajar with shock.

"_Excuse _me?"

"Well, you like Roxas more then a friend right?" I asked even though I already knew the answer when Axel blushed litely and glanced away. "Ok that was a dumb question, but seriously. If you really want Roxas to realize how sorry you are and that you're so much better then his previous partners, then your gonna have to step up your game."

Axel let the chair fall slowly; his arms folded across his chest and an eyebrow raised and a smirk rested on his lips, "You sound like a matchmaker Kairi. Are you helping us because you don't have a lover yourself?"

I blushed hotly and turned my body around to point at his chest, "I am not! I'm helping you out because you're a dear friend of mine!" I defended as my blue eyes stared into Axel's green orbs before I cleared my throat, straightened up and faced forward even though my face was still red.

"Besides...I have a lover. You guys are just to oblivous to know it." I muttered softly, scratching my left cheek with a finger as I glanced at Axel who blinked in surprise before grinning when the bell rang; signaling class had started.

"Mm...Kairi's a prostitute."

"AXEL!"

_**V O I C E**_

**Riku P.O.V**

_Finally, I get to have some peace and quiet. _

The bell had just rung for lunch period and luckily for me, I had a study hall after this so I have more time for myself. Walking into the music room, I saw the music teacher, Mr. Jones, look up from the board and nod in my direction with a smile before walking out of the room with some papers.

Going to the back of the room, I took out my bass guitar that had a dark-red color as I sat at a chair. I positioned my guitar on my lap as I played a few strings. Humming a song in my head, I closed my eyes and started playing the song.

I didn't know how long I was playing because we I re-opened my eyes, I looked over at the door to see Sora standing in the doorway.

_Was it watching me the whole time? _Not wanting to scare him, I gave him a nervous smile as I stopped playing and Sora grinned; walking towards me.

"I see you're playing the guitar again. What song is it?" Sora asked while he pulled up a seat beside me and sat down.

Looking around the room, I noticed a blank piece of paper on the floor as I grabbed it and took the pen I had behind my ear. Scribbling some words down, I handed it to Sora, who took it gently and studied the words.

Sora smiled as his blue eyes trained on me, "Billonare. I love that song." He tells me and I smiled back before looking at my guitar and playing a few strings.

"Too bad we don't have drummers or anything." Sora says in almost a sad voice when he looks at the corner of the room to see a drum set, an extra guitar and a keyboard all hooked up.

I nodded in agreement when I suddenly got an idea. Quickly, I took the paper back and started to write before handing it back to the brunette. Sora looked down at the paper as his blue eyes widened in surprise before meeting my gaze. I smirked at him since I really liked the idea.

"I...I can't sing," Sora defends with a shy smile but I shake my head and started playing the first few notes.

"You're serious?" Sora asks me in shock as he listens to me play and I give him a challenging smile.

Sora blushed lightly, knowing that he couldn't possibly win so he lets out a soft sigh and smiled warmly at me; making my heart skip a little. "All right. Let's go."

Grinning, I straighten up in my chair and play with a few cords before I start playing. However, I didn't to hear a great voice coming from Sora.

**(A/N: _Bold Italics_** is Sora singing and **Bold** is Roxas **)**

_**I wanna be a billionare so freaking bad**_

_**Buy all of the things I never had**_

_**Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**_

_**Smiling next to Oparah and the Queen**_

I continued playing as Sora and I looked at eachother smiling. Not knowing that a few people had snuck in and went to the other instruments; listening to us quietly.

_**Oh everytime I close my eyes**_

_**I see my name is shinning lights, Yeah**_

_**A different city every night Oh**_

_**I swear, the world better prepare**_

_**For when I'm a billionare**_

Suddenly, as soon as Sora stopped, I heard the drums, the other guitar and keyboard play. We both turned to see Roxas walk over and pull a chair in front of us; smirking. Instincting, I continued to play as well; smiling at the fact that Sora wasn't alone.

**I would have a show like Oparah**

**I would be the host of everyday Christmas**

**Give Travie your wishlist**

**I would be a pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt**

**And adopt a bunch of babys that ain't never had sh-t**

**Give away a few Mercedes like "Here lady have this"**

**And last but not give somebody their last wish**

**It's been a couple months since I've been single so,**

**You can be Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho**

**Get it, yeah, I would visit where Katrina hit**

**And damn sure do a lot more and FEMA did**

**Yeah, you can't forget about me stupid**

**Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music**

Sora chuckled as him and Roxas stood to stand in the middle of the room.

_**Oh everytime I close my eyes **_**(Watcha see? Whatcha see?)**

_**I see my name in shinning lights **_**(Uh-huh), ****_Oh yeah!_**

_**A different city every night, Oh I**_

_**I swear the world better prepare**_

_**For when I'm a billionare**_

_**Oh oooh oh oooh, For when I'm a billionaire!**_

_**Oh oooh oh oooh**_

Roxas stepped forward a little and snatched up a microphone that was obviously off but the effect was just funny as hell. Sora chuckled at his brother as the music continued to play and I played my cords.

**I'll be playing balls with the President**

**Dunking on his delegates**

**Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette**

**Toss a couple mili in the air for the heck of it**

**But keep the fives, twenty? Completely seperate**

**And yeah we're recession but let me take a crack at it**

**I'll probubally take whatevers left and just split it up**

**So everyone that I love can have a couple bucks**

**And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was**

**Eating good, sleeping soundly**

**I know we all have a similar dream**

**Go in your pocket pull out your wallet**

**And put it in the air and sing**

I started playing the guitar part for Sora as I watched Roxas bobb his head to the song. Sora started singing his part.

_**I wanna be a billionare so freaking bad**_

_**Buy all of the things I never had**_

_**Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**_

_**Smiling next to Oparah and the Queen**_

_**Oh everytime I close my eyes**_

_**I see my name in shinning lights**_

_**A different city every night, Oh I**_

_**I swear, the world better prepare**_

_**For when I'm a billionaire**_

Me and the other musicans did the music part before the drums did their part.

_**I wanna be a billionaire...So freaking bad.**_

(**A/N: **Song: "Billionare" by Travie Mccoy ft Bruno Marrs)

The people playing the instruments stopped playing and appaluded the twin brothers. Roxas grinned proudly and bowed, "Thank you! Thank you! Please, no autographs!"

Sora elbowed him in the side even though he was blushing in embaressement. "Roxas! What are you doing here? And how the hell you managed to find people to play so fast?"

"Hey, you're not the only one with connections. Besides, it's been a while since I heard you sing." Roxas answered; patting Sora's back brotherly before walking over to the other kids.

After putting my guitar back in it's case, I turned to face Sora as he met my gaze and blushed deeply. "Um...I'm sorry about that. I didn't think that someone would hear us; let alone join. But you did so good! I wish I could play like that." He tells me shyly with a smile, which I couldn't help but return as I grabbed the paper we abandoned and wrote something down before handing it to him.

Sora read what I wrote as I watched him blush even reddier;making me smirk even more. "Thanks but...I'm not that great." He said to me as his blue eyes meet my gaze.

I sighed at the fact that Sora didn't believe how talented he was so I wrote down what I thought of it before grabbing my book bag. Sora didn't look at what I wrote because I started walking to the door.

"See you later Riku!" I stopped and looked over at Sora; giving him a charming smile before I walked out of the room.

As I walked down the quiet hallway towards the stairway that lead to the roof, I frowned deeply on if I should've written the right then. I shook my head to rid of such thoughts but I did smile on the song we did together.

_Sora...you're voice truly does match your beauty. Maybe one day, I'll sing to you in return._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Sora P.O.V**

_I can't believe I did that...I actually sung to Riku. This is so embaressing! I sounded so bad!_

"Oh come on Sora, it wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding me? I freaking suck at singing and here I am, singing to someone I barely even know. Now I've definitely lost him as a friend." I answered my brother as we sat at a lunch table with Kairi and Namine.

Kairi rolled her eyes playfully at me, "Sora, we all know you have a great voice. I'm sure Riku loved it. Plus, he probubally left to do some homework or something. Don't look on the bad side of things."

"I bed he played just to be nice to me."

Roxas groaned in annoyance after taking a sip of his chocolate milk, "My God Sora. I'm sure no harm came upon it. Stop being such a drama queen."

"This coming from someone who snaps at people for weeks on end?" I countered back as I played with my spagetti since that was what for lunch.

Namine and Kairi gave each other a concerned look before averting their eyes on us. Though my eyes were trained on my food, I could pratically taste Roxas's anger embedding from his body. I heard someone move at the table and I turned my head to the right to see my brother get up and grab his back-pack.

"Where you going?"

Roxas grabbing his lunch before sending me a dark look with his blue eyes, "Away from you." He said coldly before he walked away from out table and out of the cafeteria.

I watched Roxas leave and once I couldn't see him, I turned around and looked over at Kairi and Namime; whom watched the little scence. I sighed sadly, "Even after that nice sing-a-long, Roxas is still so bitter to everyone. It's like his pregnant, except he's not."

A small piece of lettece was thrown at me as I jumped a little and looked up to see Kairi was the one who done it; smirking at me. "First of all, don't talk about pregnant people. It's not our fault. Secondly, Roxas has a lot on his plate; especially with trust."

Namine nodded at Kairi's words. "Axel hasn't really been hyper and happy like he usually is."

"Got that right. Now he's all laid back and calm. Hell, he doesn't even carry around his lighter anymore. Now you know something's wrong with him if that happens." Kairi informs me as I take all this in.

_This is starting to get a little bit suspicious._

"I'm sure Axel just wants to think things through. I mean, Roxas has been a jerk to him lately. Then again, I don't blame Roxas for acting that way, but he could've done it better, ya know?" I tell Kairi and Namine, who nod in understanding.

"Maybe you should talk to Lucas." Kairi suggests as she takes a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I shake my head quickly and chuckle nervously, "Absolutely not! If I do that, that means Roxas will get even more angry with me! Then, he will go to Axel and yell at him because he convinced me to go see what Lucas and him were up to. I don't think so." I explain quickly; looking around the cafeteria.

"Well...I would go myself, but I already chatted with Axel and if something goes wrong, I don't want Axel to hate me."

"It's got to be someone whose calm and not invovled-"

"But at the same time, someone that won't be easily targeted."

Kairi and I both sat at the table thinking for a moment when we both looked at eachother and slowly turned our heads to Namine. She took a bite of a Kit-Kat bar and looked at the other students absent-mindedly when she noticed Kairi and I staring at her.

Namine blinked in confusion, "Um...Why are you two staring at me?"

Not replying, Kairi and I met each other's gazes and let out our own evil smile.

**TBC**

**A/N: **So sorry that this is really short, but I didn't know what else to add. However, next chapter will be even more thrilling! Did you guys like the little music thing I did with Sora and Roxas? I thought I might do more of those and that would mean this story would be a songfic which makes sense. Please comment!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **Sorry for the extremely long delay. I've been so busy, it's unhealthy and yes, I admit, as a writer, I am pathetic. However, I managed to squeeze into my time to finish this chapter for you. I want to thank everyone, especially **Minaki **and **BreakingChaos **for your wonderful reviews! Each review has made my day, and so, I present to you, Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did...well, there'd be lots of yaoi. Ha ha!

**Warning**: This is a yaoi story. If you don't like, leave right now. There are some angst, but I do so because of the plot.

**Voice**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 6:

**Namine P.O.V:**

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you're the only one the only one who can do it? Besides, we're out of school and it's only Wednesday. It's not like someone's gonna come over and beat the living hell out of us."

"..."

"Nice going Kairi."

"What did I do?"

We were all sitting at the Twilight Cafe; waiting patiently for Axel to come by. Sitting across from Kairi and Sora on a booth was very interesting. Especially when they're both drinking Strawberry lemonade. Trust me, you should have been at Kairi's party last year when both her and Sora drank a pitcher of that liquid.

Let's just say it took like five people to finally put them in bed.

_Then again, this is Kairi and Sora we're talking about. I guess I really don't have much of a choice now do I?_

The good thing about this, was that we sat next to a window; so I could easily see the colored sky through the glass. Pink, orange, even some blue mixed in with the clouds. I was given instructions by Kairi that we we're going to meet here along with Roxas. Once he showed up, I'd be left alone with him.

"Sora, you did tell Roxas to be here at 5:30 right?"

"Yes mother, I told him during lunch."

"Don't 'yes mother' me! This is extremely important."

Sora let out a soft sigh, "I starting to re-think this. Plus, I've been with you for like an entire day and I wasn't able to hang out with Riku."

"You'll live without Riku for a day."

"But he's my Riku-dose."

I giggled at Sora's helpless at when he pouted to the mere thought of not seeing our new-silver haired friend today. Kairi rolled her eyes playfully; her hands on her hips.

"If you get too much, you'll kill yourself." Kairi stated with a sly smile, making Sora glare playfully at her.

That's when it hit me. Kairi just asked Sora if he told Roxas to be here and not Axel. Which means that...

"Kairi, " I spoke calmly as I watched her head turn towards me, "Please tell me you didn't plan on having both Roxas and Axel here did you?"

"...No"

"Kairi."

"Ok! Ok! So maybe I decided to change the course of fate and you, Namine, talk to the two of them. Your the only one they won't emotionally hurt. If it were me, hell I'd be a sitting duck."

Sora snorted as he took a sip of his drink, "More like a dead crow."

I chuckled softly as I watched Kairi glare at Sora, "Shut the fuck up Sora."

"_You_ shut the fuck up."

"I bet you wouldn't fuck a girl if she wore a chicken suit."

"I bet you haven't even been fucked."

"Who are we fucking exactly?" A familiar, teasing voice spoke up; making us look over to see Axel standing next to Kairi.

"Um...no one. We're not fucking anything...anyone. Sora, let's go." Kairi said quickly before getting up from the booth; Axe; stepping to the side to let her out.

Sora pouted playfully. "But I didn't finish my Strawberry Lemonade."

I notice Kairi roll her eyes before grabbing hold of Sora's arm tightly and pulling him out of the booth. "Let's go Sora. Don't want to leave Riku hanging remember?" She said while pulling Sora towards the exit of the cafe.

After they were out of our sight, Axel sat across from me and rested his arms on the table. In a way, this was very awkward because even though Axel is my friend, we never really talked talked like what I'm about to do. I wasn't truly sure if this was a good or a bad thing.

"So...how ya been Namine? Heard about your painting nomination. Congrats!" Axel said with a grin and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Oh thank you. It's really no big deal-"

"No big deal? What kind of talk is that! You're an_ amazing_ painter, I think we should have a toast!" Axel cut off as his grin widened and turned himself around to motion a female waiter with long, shoulder length orange hair and brown eyes over to our table.

When she came, Axel leaned back smirking at her. "Hey cutie. Can you bring me and my sister here some sparkling cider please? Plus, you think I can have your number too?" He asked with a playful wink, but the lady just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wouldn't touch you with a 39 and a half foot pole." she answered in a monotone tone of voice, her expression blank before scribbling stuff on her small note pad and walked away from the table.

I started giggling as I watched Axel blink in confusion and watch our waitress leave. A second later, he turned around to face me and shook his head.

"I cannot believe he got that from Rudolph."

My laughter ceased and I looked at my friend weirdly, "Um Axel, that song was from the Grinch that Stole Christmas. Plus, why did you tell her we're related?"

"One: because I wanted her number. I think she's pretty cute except that her ass is a little to big. Oh, and two: I knew it was from the Grinch! I was being funny." Axel replied with a chuckle just as our waitress came back with two tall glasses and a bottle of White Grape cider.

"Finally, I can get drunk off this!" Axel said happily as he grabbed the cold bottle and unscrewed the cap before pouring a glass for me and then some for himself.

_Is this really alcoholic? It looks like ginger aile..._ Slowly, I took a sip of the cider and it was a tang bit strong, it definitely wasn't alcoholic. "Axel...this isn't alcoholic."

"Namine?"

_Don't tell me its..._ I turned my head to see Roxas coming toward our table, wearing a rather nice short, black wool coat with a hood on it. Glancing at Axel, I noticed that he was too busy messing with his phone.

"Oh hey Roxas! How are you?"

"I'm...ok. Say, have you seen Kairi? She told me to meet her here but I can't find her."

I could literally feel my nerves coming to my throat and my heart was beating two times faster. "Oh right, about that Roxas-"

"I'm gonna head off now Namine. It was nice to have chatted with you. We don't get to talk very much." Axel interrupted and I turned my head to look him; seeing him smile warmly at me.

"Yes, but Axel you need to stay. Both of you need too. That's why I told Kairi to bring you here at the same time." I explained quickly as I darted back and forth to Axel and Roxas's facial expressions.

Roxas looked at me with a frown on his face and Axel let out soft sigh; leaning back against the cushion of the booth table. _Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this._

"Fine. I'll stay, as long as you make sure he doesn't say shit to me." Roxas complied before he took a wooden chair from another table and brought it to the end of ours; sitting down.

I could tell Axel wanted to say something, but held it back by looking out the window. Quickly, I took a spare glass that the waitress left and poured half a glass of sparkling cider and slid it towards Roxas, who stared at with suspicion.

"It's White grape. Non-alcoholic.

"Oh. Did you order it?"

_What's that suppose to mean? _"Excuse me?"

"Did you order this or did your friend over here decide to try to calm his misery through non-alcoholic beverages?"

That's when Axel almost snapped.

"**Roxas**," Axel spoke in a low, dangerous tone of voice and his green eyes almost glowed with anger, "as much as I want to be on good terms with you, and **beg** for your forgiveness, I won't. You know why? Cause if you're goin to be starting shit right now, in front of Namine, your out of your fuckin mind."

"How do you know Namine didn't invite you just because she pities you, hmm?" Roxas asked with a challenging gaze, his expression unfaltering and his arms crossed.

"Roxas, I didn't invite Axel out of pity. I simply wanted to talk to the both of you. Maybe sort things out." I said quickly before they started going deeper into the argument.

"Namine," Roxas's voice drew my gaze towards him, "as much as you want to help, don't. This isn't something anyone can fix. Sora and I barely talk like we're brothers anymore. We joke around, but it's not as personal as it use to be."

"I wonder whose fault that is." Axel muttered under his breath, though I could clearly hear it from my end.

Unfortunately, Roxas heard it too and glared at Axel before finishing the glass in two big gulps. He slid the empty glass towards the middle of the table and put two dollars under it. Axel sipped on his drink before setting it down, looking from me to Roxas.

"Maybe if you start to think about what you say before joking around, none of this would be happening. Cloud just got out of the hospital, not to mention I gotta deal with you and now everyone seems to think _I'm_ the bad guy." My blond friend stated with bitterness in his voice, but that only made Axel even more annoyed.

"Because you _are_ acting like a bad guy! For once Roxas, just fucking listen! Start listening to me, and then everything else will start making sense in that cute, little head of yours!" Axel stated, his voice got a bit louder, making a few heads turn towards us from the other tables.

Utter silence greeted the three of us and I could not believe that Axel had said that. What caught my attention, was Roxas's angered, yet confused emotion behind his blue eyes as he stared at Axel.

Axel stared back at Roxas, his green eyes masked with shock, relief, anger and guilt. If emotions like that weren't made to flash through ones eyes in such speed, then it happened. I watched the red-head as he let out a short laugh and shake his head before taking out a fifty dollar bill and placed it in the middle of the table before getting out of the booth.

"Axel, you don't-"

"I know Namine. I'm not running away." He replied, putting his jacket on and meeting my gaze before looking down at Roxas.

"I'm just sparing someone the misery of my existence. If they really despise me, that much, then I shouldn't hope that they'll forgive me...I'll see you later." The last part was directed to me, but the rest was obviously aimed for Roxas, who sat in his seat silently looking at the bottle of sparkling cider.

Watching Axel leave, was personally a very hard thing to do. I wanted to get up and tell him everything. I wanted to quickly explain that this was all Kairi and Sora's idea because we all cared. In the end, I was the one who accepted such a risky task. Now, everything's more screwed up...

_Because I couldn't stop it. _When I looked over at Roxas, I felt more guilty then I did before. Roxas rested his head on his crossed arms that rested on the table, and his shoulders shook.

He was crying.

"Oh Roxas...I-I'm so sorry." I spoke softly so only he could hear and I got out of the booth to reach out and touch his shoulder but it was only pushed aside roughly but his hand.

Roxas sat up quickly and glare at me with tearful, glazed blue eyes. My eyes widened in hurt and shock because the last time I watched Roxas cry was when Cloud told them about his mother. Hesitantly, I reached my hand out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but all Roxas did was stand up from his seat and step away; like he didn't want me near him.

"I thought, that maybe you would be the last person who would try to get involved between Axel and I. Guess I was wrong." Roxas said coldly to me, his blue eyes angry and sad as tears started sliding down his cheeks slowly but he quickly wiped them away before turning around and walking out of the cafe.

My hands tightened into fists at my sides as I sat back down at the booth. Leaning back in my seat, I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh. A headache was starting to come on and the guilt didn't seem to get any better.

_I should have approached them strongly. I could've handled it but I couldn't. If I did, maybe Axel and Roxas could have been acquaintances. _I tilted back head forwards, placed my arms on the table and noticed my cell phone vibrating. Looking at the screen, I saw that it was Kairi calling me.

Picking up the phone, I placed the phone to my right ear after answering it. Kairi's voice meeting my ear and asked me how everything went.

Right then and there, I broke down and cried silently.

_**V O I C E**_

**Cloud P.O.V.**

Being home has become one of the many blessings for me. Then again, being anywhere but work was a blessing. The hospital recommended that I stay home for at least more weeks before going back to work. I couldn't drive because of my head, and I wasn't allowed to go and lift weights or anything.

So, that meant some time to myself...and now with Leon, who took time off work just to take care of me. I am not sure rather to be happy or nervous.

_Now that I think about it, Leon did ask me out on that date. Maybe he's still considering it?_

Now we're at this place called Lagoon, which was a restaurant, bar and club. There were lots of people and from where we sat, we could see the stage clearly. Yes, there was a stage, and it was a good size because there was a pianist, two guitarist, a male and female back-up singers and drums. The lights were light dimmed, but it was good enough for me to see Leon's face.

At first, I was against it because he mentioned clubs and I was never really fond of them. Then I thought about the date he offered a week back and well...you get the idea.

While the music played, I moved side to side on my bar stool seat; some how interested in the fact that it could move so freely. However, when I looked up to see Leon, he was already watching me with mild interest; smirking.

I stopped moving and placed my hands on my lap, blushing lightly. "Sorry. It's not everyday you get to be in places like these." I spoke loud enough for Leon to hear and he only chuckled.

"Maybe we can come by here more often. Get to have some time together." Leon said with a serious expression; meeting my gaze for a minute before looking at the stage.

A band bowed at audience as they applauded loudly for them while they walked behind the curtain. Then, a guy in his mid-thirties with short brown haired, started talking and asked if anyone wanted to sing.

"Leon...I-I don't think we should do that...this." I answer hesitantly, watching the brunettes face as his eyes went from the stage to me.

"Why not?"

"Because we're friends!" I say with a smile, but it seemed that Leon wasn't pleased by it.

I watched Leon lean forward and that didn't help since he was wearing a tight, long sleeve black sweater shirt.

"Cloud...in all honesty, I want to be with you. I want to prove to be the best boyfriend, and maybe lover, you ever had. It's just, sometimes I feel like you want me back, but not for my inner self."

"I do!" I spoke hastily before taking a breath, "I do Leon. I like everything about you. I love how you can make me laugh, how you can comfort me with just an action, and how you treat my cousins as if they're your own-"

"That's because I care about them, just as I care about you. The only difference is, I care about them in a more, big brotherly way and with you..."Leon paused before reaching up stroking my cheek lightly, "I care for you like a husband would care for his wife."

My heart quenched in guilt because I knew my past with Sephiroth would somehow stop me from accepting Leon. So I pulled away from his warm hand and leaned back, looking right into Leon's eyes. His were slightly surprised but didn't say anything except placing his hand back to his side.

"I...I just don't want any secrets to be between us Leon. I want someone who is willing to tell me something before it gets out of hand. I don't want to be hurt again." I say more to myself then to Leon while looking at the stage; music playing softly in the background, a soft but beautiful tune.

When I didn't get an answer, I looked over to see Leon stand up from his seat and started walking off. I stared at him in shock as he disappeared in the crowds of people up ahead. _He left me..._ Looking around my surroundings, I managed to find the exit.

_I screwed everything up. Our friendship and now my chance to even be with him. All because of my STUPID past! Goddammit Cloud! _Just as I was about to stand, I heard a familiar voice through the speakers and I turned my head towards the stage.

And there was Leon, with a microphone facing the crowd.

"This is for someone special to me." Leon spoke in the mic and I noticed lots of young people crowd at the stage; ready to listen to him perform.

Suddenly, the music started to play and the tune itself was beautiful, but it wasn't until I heard Leon's voice that I was literally frozen.

_**I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
'Til all my sleeves are stained red**_

_**From all the truth that I've said**_  
_**Come by it honestly I swear**_  
_**Thought you saw me wink, no**_  
_**I've been on the brink, so**_

_**Tell me what you want to hear !**_  
_**Something that were like those years**_  
_**Sick of all the insincere,**_  
_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away !**_

_**This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away!**_

_**My God, amazing how we got this far**_  
_**It's like we're chasing all those stars**_  
_**Who's driving shiny big black cars**_  
_**And everyday I see the news**_  
_**All the problems that we could solve**_

_**And when a situation rises**_  
_**Just write it into an album**_  
_**Singing straight, too cold**_  
_**I don't really like my flow, no, so**_

_**Tell me what you want to hear**_  
_**Something that were like those years**_  
_**Sick of all the insincere**_  
_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time, don't need another perfect line**_  
_**Don't care if critics never jump in line**_  
_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

As the music played, I couldn't help but let a smile grace my lips. Then, as if on cue, Leon's gaze met mine from the stage before he started singing again,

_**Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything**_

_**So tell me what you want to hear**_  
_**Something that were like those years**_  
_**Sick of all the insincere**_  
_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time, don't need another perfect line**_  
_**Don't care if critics never jump in line**_  
_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away!**_

_**So tell me what you want to hear**_  
_**Something that were like those years**_  
_**Sick of all the insincere**_  
_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away !**_

_**This time, don't need another perfect line,**_  
_**Don't care if critics never jump in line**_  
_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_  
_**All my secrets away, all my secrets away**_

(**A/N: **_Secrets_ by One Republic).

After we left Lagoon, neither of us during the car ride home. Just the purr of Leon's mustang on the night highway as I gazed out of the window from the passenger seat. Every now and then, I'd glance over at Leon, who had both hands on the wheel and eyes focused on the road.

Once we reached my house, Leon parked his car in the driveway and turned off his car. Soon we were at the door as I unlocked it, and going to the kitchen. I noticed that it was now 11 at night. _We're we really out for that long? Then again, we did grab something to eat before we went to Lagoon._

Placing my coat on the table, I walked out and saw Leon glancing around before looking at me. "You'll be okay?"

I gave him a weird look with a smile, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't spoken to me since we left Lagoon."

"What am I suppose to say Leon? You sang a song for me, in front of lots, and I mean LOTS of people. No one's ever done that for me before." I reply with a blush and look down at the floor shyly.

"I just decided to give you my answer about keeping stuff from you. We have been friends for so long, and I care for you too much to keep something from you. I care about you more then I care about myself Cloud." Leon states and walking closer to me slowly.

"I'm glad you care about me so much, but I really don't deserve it. I don't want you to leave me because I couldn't give you what you wanted if we got further in our relationship. It's better if we just stay friends." I say when I realized my back hit the wall and Leon then stands directly in front of me.

"What if I don't want to be friends?" He asks and I watch him reach up and play with my hair before leaning down towards my neck; nuzzling it gently.

_Oh God please don't let me submit. _"Then...I-I'm sorry." I whisper softly; closing my eyes shut and tried not to bite back a groan when I felt a nip at my neck.

"I wonder how much I have to do in order for you to give in to me?" Leon asks himself and starts kissing up my neck to my ear and nips at it gently.

"P-Please stop Leon...I don't-ah," I grunted when Leon moved closer into my body but not enough to literally trap me like a sandwich.

"Don't what?" He pulls away so we could have eye contact, our nose barely touching and lips inches apart.

_Fuck it._

Boldly, I close the tiny gap between us and cover my lips over Leon's with a gentle kiss; my eyes closed. I started to think about breaking it, thinking it was too much, but I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist tightly; pulling me flush against Leon's body. Leon kissed back gently while pushing me against the wall more. When I felt Leon nip my bottom lip, I gasped softly and a tongue sneaked into my mouth and wrestled with my own.

Wrapping my arms around Leon's neck tightly, I pulled him closer and deepening the kiss. Leon smirked into the kiss before his hands moved to my thighs and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist securely. Our tongue war for dominance was won by Leon, who broke the kiss quickly and started biting and nipping the right side of my neck.

Just as I was about to do something else, Leon stopped his administrations and lifted his head to meet my gaze. Looking into Leon's eyes made me shiver cause they held so much lust, confidence and love. The more I stared at them, the more I realized what this could lead.

"Leon?" I asked breathlessly; hoping that Leon would know my unknown question.

"I like you a lot Cloud. I'll do whatever it takes to make you see that, to make you more comfortable and gain your trust. However, I won't rush you into something you'll regret later because once I start, I don't stop until I get what's mine." Leon said as he leaned his forehead against my own; our gazes still locked.

_He's willing to fight for me. Despite everything that could happen. _My heart fluttered at the mere thought of being wanted by this handsome, strong, incredible man in front of me. I looked over his shoulder for a moment, thinking over my thoughts before I finally got the courage to speak more than two words.

"If I asked you to stay for the night...would you accept?" I asked cautiously before moving to eyes to observe my soon to be lover's facial expression, only to find him smirking at me.

"If that's what you truly want, then I'll accept. It's your decision." Leon replied; his smirk made him even more irresistible.

Not even giving him my answer, I thread my fingers through Leon's brown hair, before closing the small gap between us and sealing it with a gentle kiss.

_I know I shouldn't be doing this. I always doubt myself for what bad could happen if I stay with Leon but...this time, I don't even care anymore. I want him, and for once, someone wants me back._

**TBC**

**Author Note: **What do you think? I'm sorry if Leon and Cloud's part seemed a bit rushed, but I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry for those who love Namine, and had to endure that sad moment. Normally, I would've used someone else, but I didn't want to leave her out. But don't worry, there is more to come! **REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! OMG! Has anyone heard about the brand, spanking new sequel of Final Fantasy XIII that's officially titled Final Final Fantasy XIII-2? Look it up because the trailer is so awesome and it's funny because I haven't even beaten the original one yet ha ha! XD Either way, Lightning looks bad ass! Any who, thank you everyone for the beautiful, and wonderful reviews! You truly inspire me! By the way, I'm changing the category from Kingdom Hearts, to Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy XIII crossover. So, enjoy!

**A/N: **Oh, and forgive me the late post. I had to update my story **Because of You **which is now all set to go, and if you want, you can check it out and tell me what you think about it.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy XIII, but I do own the made up characters and the plot.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi (boy x boy love), so if you don't like that, please leave right now. May be some OOC, this is an AU and there are some OC's so don't steal.

**Summary:** _All those times I saw you, alone by yourself, I've wanted to show myself and give all of me to you. I was afraid of what would happen or afraid that I would be denied because I wasn't good enough for you. But just seeing you is like the star to my night, the sun to my darkness. I feel like you're the missing piece that I've been looking for all these years. So maybe, I can help finish the song that you've been dying to complete. Maybe, I will be your voice_. -**Sora**

**Voice**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 7:

**Sora P.O.V.**

"Roxxasss!"

"What?"

"I think you should get the syrup when you're done fixing your plate because you love your brother so much!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

It was something about Thursdays that always made Roxas...more content or something. Since yesterdays meeting with Kairi and Namine, I wasn't informed on how it went, but I wasn't going to ask Roxas about it.

Now it was eight in the morning, Roxas and I sitting at the table eating some waffles and eggs when I looked to my right at the empty spot at our table. Roxas ate silently but glanced up to see my concerned face before trailing my gaze towards the empty seat.

"Sora, Cloud's fine. He's a grown man, he doesn't have to come down and eat breakfast. Sides, we could skip if we wanted too." Roxas simply said before eating some more egg off his plate.

"Still...usually he would've been down here for his regular coffee and paper." My gaze never left the chair as I slowly put a small piece of my waffle in my mouth; chewing it slowly.

"So?"

Finally, I looked across the table towards my blond haired brother, "Roxas, he's been doing that ever since we were little. Don't you think it's odd for him to miss one day?"

We stared at each other for a moment before Roxas took a sip of his orange juice, put his fork on his plate and scooted his chair back to stand up. I blinked in confusion at this before standing up with him as well.

"Your so fucking worried all the time. If your that worried about Cloud, we'll go up to his room, and I will show you that he's okay." Roxas stated, his eyes looked tired and drowsy before walking out of the kitchen and heading towards up stairs.

Quickly following him, we ended up in front of Cloud's bedroom. I stood at Roxas's right side and stared at the door before looking over at him. Roxas rolled his eyes by my unspoken request and knocked the bedroom door with the back of his hand gently.

"Cloud? You all right in there?" Roxas spoke clearly from his side as we waited patiently for a reply.

No answer.

"He's probably asleep, Sora. We're just intruding." He tells me before slowly walking away from the door.

_Somethings up. _I looked from Roxas to Cloud's bedroom door before turning to the door and grasping the door handle. Biting my bottom lip nervously, I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"Cloud, we made some breakfast for-" I paused when I looked at the bed and my jaw literally dropped.

Laying under the covers, was Cloud and, no other than Leon. Cloud's head rested on the taller males chest comfortably on his left side while Leon's right arm was wrapped around Cloud's shoulders protectively. The sheets were everywhere, but covered their bottom half. I did spot their shirts and bottoms at the end of the bed, and I could only imagine what they would've done.

Suddenly, I saw Cloud shift a little from his spot and his eyes fluttered opened slowly. Bright, blue eyes looked at Leon's sleeping face for a second before looking over at me. Cloud stared at me with widened eyes before quickly sitting up and placing a hand on Leon's shoulder; shaking him a little.

"Leon. Leon, wake up."

"Mm...why?"

"We've been found."

I stood in the doorway with my arms crossed and a raised eyebrow; sending Cloud a silent message saying "why are you and Leon in bed together shirtless?". When Leon finally stirred from his sleep, cracked his eyes opened and looked over my way, his was wide awake and sat up quickly.

"Sora! Why are you still up here?" Roxas's voice returned as I heard his footsteps from behind me stop to my right side.

Glancing over, I saw Roxas's reaction go from annoyance, to pure shock as he stared at Cloud and Leon. Our tall, brunette friend cleared his throat quickly before getting out of bed and standing up only wearing a pair of dark gray boxers. Roxas, of course, eyed him and wolf whistled from his side. Couldn't blame him though because Leon had broad shoulders, sun kissed skin from head to toe, muscular arms and legs and hard abs.

"Sora, Roxas." Cloud got our attention since we were busy watching Leon dressing himself back up and Cloud stepped out of bed; his blond spikes more wackier than usual.

Did I mention that there were tons of love bites on Cloud's body? No? We'll, now you know.

"We didn't do anything, if that's what your asking."

"You mean you didn't have sex?"

Cloud glared at him for the correction but I couldn't help but chuckle. _Who would've thought that our cousin and his friend turned lover, would already be in the same bed together?_

"I should probably head off now." All three of us turned to look at Leon, who wore some dark blue Levi jeans, some short leather boots, and a black, long-sleeve muscle shirt.

"So soon?" I asked innocently; knowing that that would make Cloud even more embarrassed.

Leon nodded shortly before putting on his black, leather jacket, "Yeah. I just remembered that I have a class to prepare for. A friend of mine is covering for me encase I run late."

"Sounds interesting."

"Can we come and observe?"

"Both of you, stop asking so many questions!" Cloud snapped quickly, eyes looking at Roxas and I, who couldn't help but smirk at each other.

"It's fine Cloud. I've known you three for years, nothings going to change that." Leon assured with a small smile before walking out of the bedroom and slowly walking down the stairs.

Roxas and I rushed after the brunette as he grabbed his keys from the counter, and turned around to face us; his hand on the door handle. "I'll see you guys later. Have fun at school."

"School's a pain in the ass." Roxas said with a frown and looked away when Leon chuckled.

"Right now it is, but once you have your diploma, you won't be saying that anymore." He replied with a smirk when Cloud walked towards him.

"I'll talk to you later?" Cloud asks softly, as if trying to keep their short conversation away from us.

"Yeah. I'll call you tonight." Leon says back before he leans down and gives our cousin a quick kiss on the lips.

"AWWWW!" Roxas and I say in unison; making Cloud blush brightly and Leon shook his head with a light chuckle before walking out of the house and closing the door behind him.

I grinned widely at Cloud once Leon walked out. "You and Leon, huh? I never thought I'd see the day."

"About damn time too." Roxas added quickly while going back into the kitchen; picking up both his and my plate from the table, scrapping the food into the trash and putting the dishes in the sink.

"Look, you can't tell everyone about this okay. We're...not even together."

"What do you mean?" I asked before grabbing Cloud's arm gently; guiding him to the living room and sitting both of us on the long comfy sofa.

Cloud took a deep breath after I released his arm and looked me dead in the eye. "He didn't ask me out. Yes, we went on a date, but it doesn't mean we're official."

"So...basically, you two are just _'talking, talking_'?"

"Correct."

Roxas laughs, "Who says _'talking, talking_' anymore? Come on Sora. Just tell Cloud that they're basically friends with benefits, which is okay too."

Hearing that statement made Cloud turn his head towards the kitchen and glared at Roxas's back. "You're enjoying this way too much."

"Damn right I am. This is the best news I've heard since Sora got an A on the Algebra test last year." Roxas replied with a hidden smirk while washing the dishes.

"HEY! One: I passed because I studied a week earlier; Two: you had gone away with Namine for some convention-"

"Oh shut up, we all know that you obviously wrote the expressions on your arm in ink." My brother cut me off short with a short laugh; his tone sarcastic.

An awkward pause graced our presence and I could only gawk at Roxas because...he was surprising right. Cloud looked from me to him before realization dawned on his face and looked at me with a serious look.

Roxas noticed the sudden silence as well before he finished the dishes and walked into the living room to look between me and Cloud. He put two and two together before his eyes widened in shock and pointed at me and covered his mouth. Then, Roxas decides that being in the same room as Cloud wasn't such a good idea.

And that's exactly what he did.

"Did you cheat Sora?" Cloud asked seriously; his dark blue eyes piercing at me like a nail.

I closed my mouth and then opened it, only to have no words to come out. Sadly, I looked down at my lap and drew small circles on my thigh nervously.

"It was only once."

"Unbelievable."

_Looks like I'm in for another one._

"Luckily, I'm in a forgiving mood so I won't punish you. It's in the past and it will not repeat itself, am I right?" Cloud stated clearing as he turned away from me, his arms crossed and eyes closed in a relaxing way.

My mouth went slightly ajar at the fact that I wasn't going to be yelled at. A few seconds later, I managed to get my voice back.

"Right." I mumbled and I watched Cloud stand up from his spot, open his eyes to peer down at me before walking out of the living room and towards the kitchen.

"Better get ready so you don't be late for school." My cousin said while digging through the fridge for either food or something to drink.

Looking at the clock, my eyes widened as I scrambled off the couch and rushed up the stairs; nearly tripping myself twice.

_**V O I C E**_

"You got a detention?"

"What the hell's wrong with you Sora? You never gotten a detention before! What's up?"

"Roxas and I had an...eventful morning?"

"Mhm. I'm sure, so come on. Spill the beans."

Okay, here's the deal. Roxas and I barely made it to homeroom this morning. After sprinting from our house, to the school, almost ran into a guy riding a bicycle; I thought maybe we'd be able to get some slack.

However, luck decides to be on my brother's side and not mine.

So in conclusion, my homeroom teacher graced me with the evil blue paper that says in black, bold letters: DETENTION. Who'd have thought?

Right now the three of us are sitting on the roof of the school for our study hall, since we haven't been up there in a while. Kairi and Namine sat across from me, both nibbling on a red apple.

"This morning, Roxas and I saw Squall and Cloud half naked, in the bed."

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Kairi shouted in pure shock, her blue eyes widened and her apple dropped to the ground as she leaned closer to me.

I gave a short nod, "Way. They're not an official couple, but it's very obvious that their into each other."

Kairi smirked evilly, moving back to her spot, her arms crossed in pride. "I knew it! I knew one of these days, those two would hook up! It was just a matter of time!" She said with a triumphant laugh that made Namine chuckle.

I smiled a little at Kairi before looking up at the clear sky. "I'm glad Cloud's happy. At least he found someone whose willing to do anything for him." I say softly, my smile slowly disappearing the more I thought about it.

Kairi and Namine noticed my sudden change in moods, looked at one another before Kairi crawled over to sit beside me on my right side. I didn't even know she sat next to me if it hadn't been her hand laying on top of my own. I moved my gaze from the sky to Kairi, who gave me a comforting smile.

"You can have happiness too Sora. Just because Roxas and Cloud have someone, doesn't mean_ you _have to be left out-"

"Kairi, I know where your going with this and no, that's not why."

Namine blinked in confusion by my statement, "Is it because your afraid to love again?"

I quickly looked at Namine with shock, "What? No! That's not it at all!"

"Sora, don't lie to us. Trust me, if you weren't truly afraid, I think you and Riku would be going out by now." Kairi countered with a knowing look and I gazed at her for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh.

"How do I know for sure that Riku even likes me that way? I mean, yeah, there might have been some flirtation here and there-"

"Flirtation? _Really_?" Kairi butted in while trying to stifle back a laugh.

"Shut up Kairi. Point being, I don't want to put my efforts on someone whose doesn't like me back. And by like, I mean someone who wants to be together."

"We're not stupid Sora. You do know we're girls right?"

"Really? I wouldn't know because your starting to look more like a guy when you get your hair cut."

"What did you just say!"

Namine sighed and put her hands up, trying to calm us down. "Guys come on. Let's not argue over this."

Kairi and I glared and stuck our tongues out playfully. Namine smiled, shaking her head before locking gazes with my own.

"I'm sure Riku likes you, Sora. Your smart, funny, charming, handsome and fun to be with, so there shouldn't be any reason for Riku to not like you. Friend or not." She tells me with a kind smile.

"This is Riku we're talking about though. I mean, look at him! So far, he's becoming the most popular guy in school, and he hasn't even been here that long!" I reply with a groan and rest my head back against the wall behind me. "Plus he's so gorgeous and calm. I don't think he'd want someone like me...Someone whose tainted."

"Okay! That's enough! I told you times before that you are not tainted Sora." Kairi stated coldly, a frown on her face as I faced her once more.

"You both know about my past; about him. There's no way Riku's going to want me if he finds out what I let him do to me."

Kairi placed a hand on my shoulder, "If Riku truly cares about you, then he won't care. He'll accept you no matter what happens. Just like you accept the fact that Riku doesn't talk. Don't you ever wonder what he thinks when he sees you? The fact that you don't question Riku or even ask why he doesn't talk, gives him relief."

_That's true. Even though I really want to know why Riku never speaks when he's around me or the others, I don't pressure him. Maybe Kairi does have a point- No! I can't. If I let Riku to deep into my life, then he'll know. He'll find out and then he will never want to speak to me again. I can't risk that._

Suddenly, the school bell rang from the inside. Quickly, I gathered my things and stood up along with Namine and Kairi. However, Kairi watched me like I had to answer her.

"I don't want to risk my friendship with Riku. It's one thing for us to just talk whenever we meet, but I don't want to go in too deep. No matter how tempting it is...I'm sorry." I say to both Kairi and Namine before I walked away towards the exit door, and down the flight of stairs; leaving my two friends on the roof.

Namine hugged her books against her chest, letting out a sad sigh before facing Kairi. "Do you think he'll be able to get past it?"

Not answering, Kairi and Namine walked together back into the school; heading towards a class they shared together as other students rushed by them.

"Who knows. Unless Riku can get Sora to forget about him, it may take even longer for Sora to accept his feelings and go with it." Kairi replied so only Namine could hear before they both walked into the classroom.

_I wish Sora had never met him...Cid Raines._

_**V O I C E**_

**Axel P.O.V**

"Coming to this bar will get you _no where. _You do know that right?"

"I've been coming to this place for the past three years Fang; every time I come down here, it's always for some company not payment. So can I please, have just one, small glass of vodka? If you do,I'll never ask another favor from you again."

"Hm...as tempting as that is, I'll have to sadly decline."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope. I'm not fucking ya either."

Okay, so far this night went from expectantly worse, to even more worse. My dad and I got into this heated argument because of my odd behavior (which by the way, is not my fault) and in result, he kicks me out. Yeah, I'm turning eighteen soon, but damn!

Now it's around eight o'clock in the evening, I'm at a bar called L'Cie and I can't even get one my older, close friends named Fang, to give me an alcoholic drink.

"Look, I know you're going through a lot. But drinking it off is not going to help."

"Would you rather have me find a one night stand or drink?"

Fang smirked at my comment before resuming cleaning a few glass cups on the shelf. I had to say, Fang was very attractive-no, scratch that, she was damn right sexy. Her shoulder-length, black hair that stood out in the ends with brown eyes, full pink lips, and a slender, sun kissed body. My God, she was literally sex on legs.

Luckily, I was gay so I didn't like her in that way very much.

"Actually, I'd rather you do that then anything else. Are you even a virgin?" She asks with a raised slim eyebrow, putting a clean glass on the shelf behind her.

I shake my head, "Nope!"

Fang chuckled at this before handing me a can of soda which I eyed distastefully, "Oh come on. At least let me give you some kind of thirst."

I rolled my eyes at her before drifting my gaze towards the rest of the pub. There were quite a bit of people here, but not a huge crowd. That's when I caught of glimpse of silver and I realized that it was a young boy around maybe my age, who was giving out drinks to some older guys at a table in the back.

From my angle, I saw the innocent green eyes, the pale skin that matched him perfectly, along with his slim figure and boyish face. A smile formed on his full, pink lips because of some joke one of the other males said I presume.

Behind me, Fang followed my gaze and smirked slyly at this, "His name is Hope if you're wondering."

Slowly, I turned back around to face Fang and glared, "Actually, I wasn't."

"But it seems to me like your interested. Besides, he's single, cute, very sweet and he's quite a challenger so I wouldn't exactly try to get him into bed."

"Why? Have you tried it on him already?"

The look on Fangs face made me hold back a laugh because I knew she'd kick my ass if I did. "When I first started working here I did. Dumped me like a waterfall."

"That didn't make any sense."

Fang rolled her eyes, "Point being, he's a great kid. Doesn't judge people unless they prove otherwise, but he's very shy. So try not to pressure him too much."

_Pressure him…like I did with Roxas. _Looking over my shoulder, I watched "Hope" go to another table and write something down on his tablet. Then, he started walking over to where Fang and I were and I quickly turned around and looked the other way.

"Hey Fang." His voice was kind and clear, shy but gentle.

"Hey, how are the customers going?"

"They're okay I guess. Same old', same old." Hope replied with a small smile and then glance over at me real quick.

Seeing this made Fang grin evilly before flicking my forehead, making me jump back a little and glare at her. "What the fuck!"

"No cussing. Hope, this red headed, trouble maker here, is Axel" Fang introduced by pointing to me, " And Axel, this is Hope."

I turned my head to look at Hope, who was looking right back at me with those green eyes of his. A blush graced his cheeks when he looked down shyly at his lap and I smirked.

"Hey." I greeted teasingly, making the guy blush even more.

"H-Hello." Hope mumbled shyly; his eyes finally locking to mine for a moment.

"Axel's _very _fond of you Hope." Fang added and laughed when I reached over to grab her but she moved too fast.

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

Hope watched with a confused gaze before getting up from his spot. "Well um, I better get back to work before Mr. Valentine come back," his eyes rested on me for a short moment, "It was nice meeting you Axel." I heard him say before leaving Fang and I, and headed towards the back to another table with three customers.

"So...how about it?" Fang asked me again, but this time she had a serious expression on her face.

Other than Sora, Kairi, Lucas and Namine, Fang was really the only person outside our group I've talked to about the weird, but sad situation Roxas and I are currently in.

"I don't know Fang...I mean, I'm not gonna lie, that kid is really cute, easy on the eyes and I'd give him a chance..." I spoke before trailing off, resting my gaze on my soda.

Fang watched with a fierce gaze, "I have a feeling there's a but in this sentence. So spill."

"I still have feelings for Roxas," I say before taking a gulp of my drink. "I've always had feelings for Roxas even when I never even considered it. The more I think about him, the more I start to realize just how special he is. Those blue eyes, that sexy body, and not to mention he's grown a back bone now and that is an extreme turn on."

Hearing the last comment made Fang roll her eyes and I chuckled lightly, "Sorry, but it's true. That's why I like Roxas, because no matter what I say or what I do, he can always set me straight. Riku knows how I act, and no one has ever challenged me when I get mad, but Roxas seems to be the only one who can come up to my level."

"From what I'm hearing, you're having conflicted feelings. You're attracted to him physically, but not mentally. Not in a- how should I say it-, a loving way."

_A loving way..._ "Hadn't really thought about that."

"_Exactly! _Which is why you should date Hope. Get to know Hope and if he's willing to let you court him or whatever, challenge yourself. If your always thinking about Roxas when your around Hope, then you've fallen over heels for him. However, if your with Hope and all you can think about is him, then you're not as attached as you think." Fangs words seeped into my mind as I processed it through.

I groaned in agitation before placing my head on the table; eyes closed. "I don't know."

"Well, that's all the advice I can give you."

A few seconds of silence greeted us when a sudden question popped in my head; as if it would solve all of my questions.

"When you and Nabbat broke up, did you try to win her back, or did you move on?" I asked with a curious gaze and I was surprised when I saw Fang tense up at the question.

Fang turned around and looked me straight in the eyes before speaking, "At first, I wanted her back. She dumped me because I wasn't good enough. Says all I ever was, was something to pass the time...I didn't believe her though. So I did everything I could to get her back and set things right for four agonizing months, until I met Vanille."

Seeing Fang smile made me smirk as her face seemed to be in a thoughtful gaze while she continued to talk, "When I first saw Vanille, I acted the same way you are now. Scared because I didn't want to hurt Vanille's feelings if I did court her; anxious because if I dated Vanille, then maybe Jihl would be jealous and take me back. More importantly, I was afraid of losing myself because I felt so desperate."

"In the end, I stayed with Vanille. I realized that there are others who want to be a part of your life more than others, and if you ignore them, you'll miss out on the greatest moments of your life. Now Vanille and I have been dating for 5 years straight." Fang finished with a proud smile while grabbing another clean cloth and wiped the shelves behind her.

_That's exactly how I feel. However, am I willing to take the risk of dating someone else, even though I have feelings for Roxas? Damn it! _

"All right, I'll give Hope a chance. Get to know him a bit. Of course, I have to see if he's willing to hang out with me first. He didn't look like he was interested." I state clearly, which Fang grin widely.

"Oh trust me, he is. You just gotta use the right stuff." Fang advised me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at Fang with curiosity; smirking as I leaned forward.

"What did you have in mind?"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter seven is finished! I'm working on eight as we speak! So now everyone knows who "he" is. That is Cid Raines! I told you this story is going to be KH x FFXIII crossover! Don't worry, Riku will be in the next chappie and some other guests! ;D Tell me what you think of the chapter? Good bad? Please review!


	9. Poll Note

**To my readers,**

**I apologize for this is not a chapter. I will be posting it up soon though! **

**Reason I'm posting this up is because I was wondering if you could vote on my poll. It's actually very important to me that you could do this. I'd gradly appreciate it! A lot stuff is going to happen between now and my second year of school so I want to prepare myself (author wise).**

**However, I will have the next chapter up by.. let's say Tuesday? I start going to work soon (YAY!), so I'm going to be updating some really juicy chapters.**

**NOT LIKE THAT! You perverts. Haha (winks)**

**ALSO! The poll is mainly about YAOI, so if you don't like yaoi, then don't bother checking out my poll. It's on my profile encase you are interested. **

**Anyway, thought I'd let you guys know. So please check out the poll! If you do this, I may update sooner! The chapter's almost done, just need to add a bit more stuff. Thanks!**

**-YaOiPrInCeSs16**


	10. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **_Okay, so maybe I over did it with the deadline. However, I have posted the chapter up! I hope you all enjoy it! Also, I want to thank everyone for their reviews, alerts, and favorites to this story! Greatly appreciated! Don't forget to go to my poll and vote as well! Thanks!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy XIII. I just own the plot and the additional characters.

_**Warning: **_Lots of Yaoi (boy on boy love), language, attempted humor and some characters may be a bit OOC. Flames will be thrown out the window.

_**Summary: **_All those times I saw you, alone by yourself, I've wanted to show myself and give all of me to you. I was afraid of what would happen or afraid that I would be denied because I wasn't good enough for you. But just seeing you is like the star to my night, the sun to my darkness. I feel like you're the missing piece that I've been looking for all these years. So maybe, I can help finish the song that you've been dying to complete. Maybe, I will be your voice. **-Sora**

**Voice**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 8:

**Kairi P.O.V.**

"I can't believe we agreed to help Lucas."

"Tell me about it"

Namine and I got ourselves into...quite a predicament. Well, it's not even bad, it's just that Lucas asked the two of us to help him sing a song for Roxas. Normally, this would be pretty exciting considering that he's singing to Roxas and Roxas is so easy to embarrass that it makes no sense.

Then, after I agreed, I immediately thought about Axel.

Even if him and Roxas aren't talking anymore, just Axel knowing or hearing about Lucas singing to Roxas could cause some more unwanted attention.

So now, Namine and I are in the auditorium, on stage with some other students who were willing to help Lucas (all we're female); waiting for his arrival.

"I swear to God, if Lucas ditches us-"

"I'm sure he's on his way."

Suddenly, the sound of doors opened and we both looked up to see Lucas walking in. He consisted of dark blue jeans, a pair of red Vans shoes and a red long-sleeved plaid shirt. Jogging up the small stairs on the left side of the stage, Lucas walked over to me first with a charming smile.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to make sure Roxas was going to be here and he should be here soon." Lucas spoke in between small breaths; indicating that he must've ran down here from class.

"In that case, I hope you picked a good song."

"Of course. It seems we all have been breaking down into song recently, so I figured I'd play a part." He replied with a smile and wink before turning on the microphone.

Namine and I stood a few feet away from him in front of our own microphones; watching him quietly. I let out a sigh before crossing my arms.

"Are you sure you're all right with doing this, Namine?" I ask my blond companion, who turned her head to look at me with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just...I don't want to get you into more trouble with Axel."

Namine waved it off with a thin smile, "Its okay. I mean, yes I am concerned about how Axel will react when he hears about this, but I do want Roxas to be happy. No matter who he's with. Him and Roxas deserve happiness."

"What about you? Do you too, want happiness?"

"Who wouldn't?" Namine said as her smile widened and then turned to look out at the auditorium. "I am happy right where I am. I'm happy being with you and everyone that I've grown up with. I'm happy with being in school, learning art and able to more confident in myself."

I stared at her for a moment before crossing my arms and smirked, "What I mean is. Don't you want a special someone to love you?"

This caught Namine off guard, for her blue eyes widened in surprise by the sudden realization of the question and moved her gaze to me. Before she could utter a reply, doors opened and some students started filling the middle section of the auditorium. There was no teacher, for it must have been a study hall group.

Then I spotted Roxas.

Sitting near the back of the middle section, I could see from my spot that he wore light pair of jeans and a black, short-sleeved top that was V-neck. Looking over at Lucas, I saw him motioning to the instrument players to get ready, and then met our gazes with a slight nod before facing forward.

"So encase some teacher comes in and finds out what's going in, we're doing a chorus project. However, this is for a special someone who is currently in the room so to speak." Lucas spoke softly in the microphone as some girls in the audience "aww'ed".

Namine nudged me in the side and motioned her head for me to look at Roxas. When I did, I saw Roxas looking at Lucas in a mix of shock and confusion.

Then, the music started to play. The tune starting to sound familiar and I automatically knew what song this was. Namine and I were quietly moving from side to side to the rhythm.

**[ A/N: Bold **is Lucas singing, **_Bold Italics _**is Kairi and Namine together, and **_Bold Italic Underlined _**are all three of them singing in unison.**]**

**Jet setter  
Go getter  
Nothing better  
Call me Mr. been there done that,  
Top model chick, to your every day hood rat  
Less than all but more than a few,  
But I've never met one like you.**

**Been all over the world,**  
**Done a little bit of everything**  
**Little bit of everywhere,**  
**With a little bit of everyone.**  
**All the girls I've been with,**  
**Things I've seen, it takes much to impress**  
**But sure enough you go it makes your soul stand up from all the rest**

The whole time, I was watching Roxas's expression. And dare I say I almost wanted to bust out laughing because his face was literally red like a tomato. _I'm starting to really like Lucas now if it's to embarrass Roxas like this._**  
_  
__I can be in love,  
But I just don't know, don't know girl._  
Baby one thing is for certain  
Whatever you do it's working  
All the girls don't matter  
In your presence can't do what you do  
There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you.**

**Girl you're so one in a million!**  
**_You are! _**  
**Baby you're the best I ever had!**  
**_Best I ever had_**  
**And I'm certain that!**  
**_There ain't nothing better,_**  
**_No there ain't nothing better than this!_**

Unknown to us, another group of people walked inside the auditorium. But what we didn't know, was that in the group was Sora, Riku, and Axel.

_**You're not a regular girl**_  
_**You don't give a damn about your look**_  
_**Talking about I can't do it for you**_  
_**But you can do it for yourself**_  
_**Even though that ain't so**_  
_**Baby cause my dough don't know how to end**_  
_**But that independent thing I'm with it,**_  
_**All we do is win baby.**_

**_I could be in love  
But I just don't know, don't know girl._**  
**Baby one thing is for certain,**  
**Whatever you do it's working.**  
**All the girls don't matter,**  
**In your presence can't do what you do.**  
**There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you.**

**Baby you're so one in a million**  
**_You are!_**  
**Baby you're the best I ever had!**  
**_Best I ever had,_**  
**And I'm certain that!**  
**_There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't nothing better than this!_**  
**Girl you're so one in a million**  
**_You are!_**  
**Baby you're the best I ever had**!  
**_Best I ever had,_**  
**And I'm certain that,**  
**_There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't better, no nothing better than this  
_**  
**Timing girl,**  
**Only one in the world.**  
**Just one of a kind.**  
**She mine.**

**Ooh all that I can think about is what this thing could be**  
**A future baby**  
**Baby you're one of a kind**  
**That means that you're the only one for me**  
**Only one for me**  
**Baby (girl) you're so one in a million**  
**_You are!_**  
**Baby you're the best I ever had**  
**_Best I ever had!_**  
**And I'm certain that**  
**_There ain't nothing better,_**  
**_No there ain't nothing better than this!_**  
**_Girl you're so one in a million_** **(One in a million!)**  
**_You are!_**  
_**Baby you're the best I ever had** **(**_**the best I've ever had)**  
**_Best I ever had_**  
**And I'm certain that**  
**_There ain't nothing better,_**  
**_No there ain't nothing better than this _**

**["_One In A Million" _**_by Ne-Yo_**]**

The stadium echoed with claps of applause and cheers while Lucas smiled at Roxas from stage and winked at him with a charming smile. I saw Roxas blush and sink down into his seat slowly.

Lucas walked over to the instrument players and thanked them before walking over to Namine and I.

"Thank you both. I would've asked some other girls in my class, but since you both are so connected with Roxas and all-"

"Oh don't mention it. We're happy to be of use. Right Namine?" I say assuringly and Namine nodded in agreement with a kind smile.

All three of us walked off stage and went over to Roxas, who looked up at us with a slight glare. "I cannot believe that you helped him sing to me."

"Oh lighten up Roxas! Lucas just wants to show his appreciation to you. Live a little!" I tease him with a laugh when Roxas tried to grab me but I stepped back a step.

Lucas sat next to Roxas, placing an arm around the blonds' shoulders before kissing his temple tenderly. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you greatly love. But I thought it'd be a nice surprise and would cheer you up a bit." He explained to Roxas, who looked over at Lucas with widened eyes before giving him a peck on the lips.

"I will admit, you did embarrass me but in a good way." Roxas replied with a shy smile; a blush settling his cheeks.

"Glad to hear it." Lucas said, his eyes filled with relief before pulling Roxas closer against him affectionately.

_I wonder what it would look like to have Axel hold Roxas instead of Lucas? _I pondered on the thought when Namine grabbed a hold of my arm and said a few quicks words to our two friends before pulling me away with her.

Walking towards the back of the auditorium, I spotted Riku, Sora, and Axel sitting on the upper seats. I couldn't help but cringe slightly at seeing Axel. _I pray that he hasn't been in here for too long. Otherwise..._

"Lucas sung so well! I didn't know he could sing!" Sora spoke first with a fascinating smile as I nodded.

"Good thing too. Otherwise, I'd think he would have embarrassed himself."

Axel snorted softly, "That would've been funny as shit." He remarked before unwrapping a glazed honey bun and took a bite of it.

Sora frowned slightly and looked over at our red-head, "Axel..." He warned quietly.

"What? I'm just saying that it would be extremely hilarious to see him embarrass himself."

"Like you could do any better?"

"I don't have too." Axel snapped back with an angry glare towards me before standing up; dusting his shirt off.

I growled softly before standing up myself; ready to tell him off. "You're such a fucking-"

"Axel!"

We all turned to see a boy around our age with short, silver blond hair. He had a cute baby face, pale skin that seemed to fit him, and green eyes. Axels' eyes softened before walking past me and went over to meet the newcomer.

"Hope! I didn't think you'd have study hall."

"I don't, but I finished my test early and was able to come down." the boy said shyly, looking at each one of us before looking away.

"Good thing too," Axel said with a huge grin, wrapping an arm around Hopes' shoulders affectionately; pulling him closer, "Otherwise I'd have to sweet talk the teacher into letting you out."

Hope blushed shyly with a small smile but it quickly fell when he turned around to see Roxas and Lucas coming towards us.

Turning to Sora, I gave him a look: _"please, please don't let them start a fight here."_

Sora gave me an apologetic look before looking at the two couples in front of us. Lucas stood at Roxas' left side; glaring at Axel lightly.

"Hello Axel."

"What's up." Axel answered blankly and glaring back at Lucas.

Roxas glanced between the two males before looking at Hope and then towards Sora. "Whose this?" He asked, pointing to Hope.

"This is Hope," Sora introduced, smiling at Hope, "Hope, this is Roxas, my twin brother. And I'm Sora," He motioned to Riku, "this is Riku." Riku nodded Hope in acknowledgement.

"I'm Kairi by the way," I greeted with a cheesy smile, "And this is Namine." I pointed to Namine who waved at Hope kindly.

"Nice to meet you all."

"I'd advise you not to get to comfortable about this hot-head." Roxas stated, directing his gaze to Axel, who locked gazes with him.

"Like you would know."

Roxas frowned, "Actually, I do."

"Wait," Hope butted in; standing in between Axel and Roxas. "I didn't mean to bring so much tension here. I just wanted to say to Axel is all." He explained softly, his eyes showing slight guilt.

Of course, Roxas only smirked. "Really? So how much did he pay you? Two-hundred dollars or something? Or maybe he decided to make nice jokes about you and try to make you laugh-"

"Roxas."

I startled when I heard Lucas speak up; his tone of voice more of a warning then support. Roxas' eyes widened slightly at this and looked over at his boyfriend.

"What is it?"

"That's enough. You've said too much. Let's just leave." Lucas advised calmly, sending Hope a guilt look before he started walking away from the group.

"Lucas!"

"I'm not waiting for you." Lucas said back loud and clear; continuing to walk towards the exit.

My mouth was in awe at just the fact that Roxas just got ordered! And not just by Axel or Sora, but by Lucas of all people! Roxas seemed as shocked as everyone else before his expression calmed and glanced over at me and then at Axel and Hope. He then started heading in the direction Lucas had gone.

"I cannot believe Lucas did that."

"Maybe he's tired of all this drama. I sure as hell am." I spoke loudly; falling back into one of the cushion chairs next to Riku.

I looked over at Riku, who met my gaze and I broke into a huge grin.

"How's it going?"

Axel let out a sigh before walking over towards the seats and picked up his black back-pack; slinging it over his right shoulder. "I'm heading out."

"Will you be coming to our spot tonight?" Sora asked worriedly with a pout; making Axel smirk.

"Of course!" Axel replied before waving us goodbye, grabbing a hold of Hopes' hand gently and leading him out of the auditorium.

"I think they make a cute couple." Namine said out of nowhere, a calm smile gracing her lips.

Riku, Sora and I leaned forward slowly and turned our heads to stare at her in slight shock. Namine turned towards us and blinked in confusion.

"What? You don't agree with me?"

"Hmm," I leaned back against my seat, "It's not that their cute together. I mean, Hope seems like a nice guy. Shy, but you can tell he has some sense."

Sora nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. "I'm just afraid that Axels' just dating someone to get over Roxas; not because he actually cares for Hope. Then again, I could be wrong. Axels' full of heart and I'd highly doubt he'd do something like that." He commented and I saw Riku nod in agreement.

Namine sank this all in and nodded. "I guess you're right. Even though Roxas isn't speaking to me anymore, I just wish that him and Axel could be friends again. Tell each other how they truly feel." She tells us and I saw her eyes sadden; making me pat her back comfortably.

Riku grabbed a small memo pad and a pen; writing down something before showing it to me. I looked from the pad to Riku before taking it from his hand and looking at it.

_**I think Lucas is starting to realize that Roxas has feelings for Axel, no matter how much he dislikes him. It's kind of silly for them to argue every time, but it makes sense. **_

"Oh, I gotcha!" I say with a grin, handing Riku back his memo pad. "Which means that we have to work even harder to get Axel and Roxas back on good terms! Then maybe, hopefully, we get can them to hook up! Cause I know they want to screw each other."

"KAIRI!"

"What? Don't tell me you haven't seen it. I bet you, if you tell them to have sex, it'll be angry sex."

"I have no comment on this."

"Oh come on! Be a man and talk about it. I bet if I told you to have sex with Riku here, you'd do it!" I teased evilly; grinning like an idiot when I saw Sora blush beet red and Rikus' shocked expression.

"Kairi! Don't say stuff like that! There's no way I'd have sex with Riku! He's my friend!"

"LIES!" I shout at my spiky-haired friend, pointing accusingly at him.

"Oh my God, I need a drink." Sora mumbled while standing up, grabbing his messenger bag and started going down the row,down the small steps and started heading for the exit.

"I was kidding Sora!" I shouted towards him with a huge smile, but all I got was the middle finger.

"Help him, will ya?" I encouraged Riku with a nudge of my elbow.

Riku nodded once before getting up, grabbing his stuff and jogged towards the exit to catch up with Sora. I chuckled darkly at this and I didn't see Namine giving me a confused yet scared look.

"Kairi, are you okay?"

I nodded once and turned to face Namine. "You didn't think that just because I was going to try and hook Axel and Roxas up, doesn't mean I was going to leave Riku and Sora out? Oh come on. I know Sora's thanking me on the inside!" I tell her with a light giggle and Namine soon joined me.

"Indeed!"

_**V O I C E**_

**Sora P.O.V.**

_I can't believe Kairi said that! Why would she mention sex in front of him of all people? I really wish I was twenty-one right now. I could leave, go to a near by bar, and drink some beer. Drown myself into loneliness._

Reaching the music room, I let out a sigh of contentment and placed my bad in the corner of the room. I walked over towards the piano, seated myself on the seat, and ran my fingers across the white keys.

_It's not like Riku would want to have sex with me anyway...I'm tainted...Once he finds out, he'll think I'm worthless. That I'm not worth having a relationship with. I'd rather have his friendship then nothing at all._

A knock on the door met my ears, but I didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

"You can come on in. Not like you need my permission or anything."

"Well, when it comes to you Sora, I always ask for permission." A deep, soft voice answered me.

Turning towards the door, I literally jumped out of my skin by getting up and taking a few steps back. I saw the one person I thought I'd forget. Someone I never would've thought to see again.

Cid Raines.

"W-what are you doing here? Why are you here?" I asked the tall man in the doorway, who watched me with icy blue eyes and that charming smile.

Cid leaned off the doorway and started walking towards me in slow, long strides. His straight black hair was let out from what use to be a short ponytail and his wardrobe was a white suit with a light blue shirt underneath, a white tie and white business shoes.

"I came to see you Sora. Can't I see my love here while he's not preoccupied with teachers and friends? Luckily I found you alone, so maybe we could talk." Cid said calmly, the smile never leaving his handsome face and was now standing directly in front of me.

"You need to leave. Now Raines."

"Last name basis, huh? I thought we'd gotten past that." He spoke, his eyes staring into mine as he reached up to stroke my cheek.

I flinched at his touch and went to step back, away from him, but Cid quickly wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him. My eyes widened in shock and fear as I struggled to get myself out of his hold, but he was too strong.

"Hmm...I wonder." Cid whispered huskily as he moved his hand to my back; sliding his hand under my shirt.

"Ahh!" I hissed in renewed pain as Cid touched the one place that had yet to heal.

"Glad to know it's still there." Cid whispered in my ear and I could feel his smirk before he leaned down to nibble my neck.

"Let go." I demanded, trying to push him off by the shoulders.

"I know you want this as much as I do." He replied as he pulled me closer against him; gripping my hips tightly.

"I said _let go_!" I yelled before punching him in the side of the face; hard.

Once Cid let go and gave out a short, pained scream, I quickly moved away to snatch my bag and literally sprinted out of the room. I ran down the hallway and headed back towards the auditorium.

However, when I was just about to reach the restroom, someone stepped out.

Causing me to collide into them from behind and causing us to fall to the ground. I managed to roll off of whoever I collided with and lay on my back but I groaned in pain from the fall. My eyes closed because everything was happening too fast until I felt someone kicked my foot lightly and I reopened my eyes to see no other than Riku standing over me.

Riku offered his hand out towards me, making me blush lightly and accepting his offer. He pulled me up and grabbed my bag before handing it over to me.

"T-Thanks." I whispered, not daring to look Riku in the eye as I turned to walk ahead of him.

But I was stopped by hand on my shoulder, making me stop walking but I didn't turn around. My head bowed low and eyes on the ground.

When I saw a shadow in front of me, I shakily looked up at Riku who was giving me a concerned look.

"Riku," I said with a shaky voice and my emotions we're starting to loose control as tears formed in my eyes.

Before I knew it, I was pulled into a warm body and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me. Gripping Rikus' back, I closed my heads and buried my face in his shoulder to cry; letting all the emotions I held in go.

_**V O I C E**_

**Riku P.O.V.**

**U better not do anything stupid Riku. I'm serious.**

_**Will do Axe.**_

After sending the text to Axel, I let out a sigh and looked over towards the sleeping form resting on my bed.

I bet you're wondering how I managed to get cute, innocent Sora into my bed right?

Actually it's quite simple.

I simply asked him to play the truth or dare game with me and well...let's just say I asked him "play" with me. And we played.

Sike, I'm just messing. You really think I'd do that? All of you are in the gutter!

In all seriousness and truth though, after I saw how terrified and frightened Sora was, I persuaded him to skip school with me. Yes, that's extremely bad considering that we're about to miss half of school but who cares? Right now, Sora needs attention and I'm willing to help him in any way I can.

_Still, he hasn't told me what happened though. I mean, why was in such a hurry? What made him break down and cry? His eyes held so much fear..._

"Mm...Riku."

Hearing my name, I walked from the window towards my bed to see Sora curled up with a dreamy smile on his face. I smirked widely at this. _So he's dreaming about me huh?_

Moving closer to the bed, I sat down beside the beautiful brunette as I watched him sleep. I studied him intently; from those brown spikes that makes me wanna ruffle them whenever Sora's sad, those closed lids that concealed such perfect blue that even the sea would be jealous. Then there's those parted, full lips...

I blinked in shock when I realized that I was leaning all too close to him. Quickly leaning back, I growled to myself. _God-damn it! I can't just kiss him! What if he wakes up?_

I let out a sigh before touching my lower back absentmindedly; frowning to myself. _That's right. I remember._

Standing up slowly as to not wake the angel sleeping, I stood in front of my body length mirror that was attached the my bedroom door. I stared at myself for a moment and glanced over at Sora once more to make sure he was awake before I turned back to the mirror and took my shirt off.

_At least I'm in shape. These muscles we're hard to come by. But that's not it. _Turning around, I faced my back towards the mirror to look at my backside; I flinched slightly just by the memory.

A huge, disturbing scar covered majority of my middle back. It was large heart with an X shaped inside of it. **(A/N: **It's the Heartless symbol, except it's not a tattoo or colored. I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to describe it.**) **If anyone were to see it from a glance, they'd thought it was still fresh.

_Then again, it happened not too long ago._

"Riku?"

Whipping around, I saw Sora shifting a little before letting out a soft yawn. Keeping my gaze on him, I snatched my shirt up and put it on me quickly; straightening the shirt. Sora soon sat up from the bed and his tired, yet live blue eyes rested on me.

Grabbing my note book and a pen, I sat on the bed by Sora's feet and wrote some words down before handing it o him.

Sora blushed lightly at what he read and I couldn't help but grin. He shyly looked up at me with a shy smile before handing my note book back to me.

"You don't have to call me beautiful. Besides, we're you watching me sleep? Sounds totally friend-like." Sora said teasingly as I smirked and flicked his forehead.

"Hey! That hurt!" He pouted cutely, rubbing his forehead gently.

_Maybe one action wouldn't hurt. _Pulling the angel closer by his legs, making him squeal in surprise as I pulled him closer to me. Sora blinked in confusion as to why I did this but I answered his question by grabbing the back of head gently and pulling his head forward so I could kiss his forehead.

_What am I doing? _I pulled away a little but only to rest my forehead against Soras'. _I shouldn't be doing this. No matter how much I want him, no matter how tempting it is to claim him, I can't risk it. _

"Riku?" Sora whispered quietly to me as I looked into his eyes.

_If not but one time._

I kissed him.

I kissed him with so much fiber in my being that I couldn't control myself. What seemed even more shocking, was that Sora was kissing me back. As we kissed, I pushed him backwards gently so he was laying on his back and I hovered over him; not once breaking the kiss.

_Just for a moment, maybe I can forget the past._

Hands gripped my shoulders shyly and yet desperately as I forced my tongue into Soras' mouth. Our tongues danced as we fought for dominance but in the end, I won. My hands trailed down his chest to his hips and I gripped them tightly.

_I don't want to let go of him. I want to tell him how I feel. I want Sora to hear my feelings with my words through my mouth. _

Ending our kiss, I only took a couple of seconds of breath before biting and nibbling the brunette's neck tenderly.

Soras' moans and mewls of pleasure were music to my ears. There were other males, yes, who have been either selfish, greedy or just snobby. All of them wanted nothing more than the sex itself. But then there's Sora.

So pure, innocent and smart. Someone who never questions my voice of silence even though he never asks why. Someone who may like me more than I like him. And now, I'm ravishing him and I can't stop.

_I have to stop._

_**You must stop, Riku.**_

Like a bullet shooting across the room, I pulled away from Sora and scrambled off the bed. I turned to the window as I panted heavily._ That voice..._

"R-Riku?"

Taking a breath, I looked over at Sora. Blue eyes that were glazed with lust was now replaced with concern, cheeks flustered red, lips moist by the kiss and his shirt slightly messed up by our movement.

When I didn't answer, Sora moved from the bed and walked over towards me. I watched his movements as he reached out touch my hand but I pulled it away. Instantly, I regretted doing so when I saw hurt mask his face. Curling my hands into fists, I went to my notebook and scrambled some words down before placing it at the end of the bed. Once I did so, I stared at Sora for a moment, who looked at the notebook for a minute before meeting my gaze.

Without a second thought, I walked out of the room; closing the door behind me. Descending downstairs and into the living room, I leaned back against the wall and slide down to the floor. Burring my head in the folds of my elbows that rested on my knees. I thought of the words that I wrote on that paper...making me feel even more guilty.

**What we did, shouldn't have happened.**

**TBC!**

**Author Note: **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Of course, I had to put some Riku and Sora. I didn't want to be completely off Roxas and Axel (not that anything is wrong with that, I just dno). Please review! I want to know your thoughts!


	11. Petition

To My Readers:

Everyone knows about the petition that is going on?

It's about deleting all M-Rated stories that has detailed graphic sex, yaoi, yuri, lemons, and all that good stuff.

WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN.

The petition link will be on my profile, so please sign it!

They are deleting stories that we take seriously, and took precious time to create and show to other readers on this site.

Plus, it's OUR STORY. They just can't delete it. It is our property, our idea, so deleting it is wrong.

So please pass this on! We're kind of close to the petition passing, but we needs TONS more signatures!

Please pass this on to other writers whom do not know about this! Thank you!

Sincerely,

YaOiPrInCcEsS16


End file.
